Amelia Colar, la eriza vampiro
by Reynadraki
Summary: Amelia fue criada en el ARK, al lado de maría, White, su madre y Shadow, pero los GUN atacan, matando a White y Maria y ellos dos escapan, aterrizan en Mobius, sin recuerdos, 2 años después se reencuentran, ¿podrán enamorarse y luchar juntos?
1. Capítulo 1: Amelia Sunshine

**mi primer historia de Sonic the hedgehog, disfrútenla!**

**Amelia: y dejen comentarios!**

**yo: tu si sabes Amy!**

**Capítulo 1: Amelia Sunshine**

(POV general)

_Era un día cualquiera en el ARK, los GUN y el doctor estaban a la mitad de un gran descubrimiento, tardaron unos meses pero, en compañía de María, la sobrina del doctor, lograron crear la perfecta forma de vida: Shadow el erizo._

_Al principio fue difícil, ya que debían hacerle varias pruebas y enseñarle muchas cosas, pero con el tiempo, fue aprendiendo y hasta se volvió un experto, aunque de vez en cuando no obedecía, con la intención de enojar a los GUN, quienes no soportaban a ese erizo fastidioso._

_María se llevaba muy bien con el erizo color negro, siempre lo animaba y encontraba la forma de hacerlo reír y pasar un rato agradable, pero a veces ella sentía que algo le faltaba a Shadow, asi que un día fue con el doctor y le expuso su preocupación, a lo que este, después de escucharla, se puso a meditar, pensando en lo que podía hacer para solucionar el problema._

_Shadow era a veces muy rebelde y ocasionaba fallas para que se molestaran, le fastidiaba el que lo trataran más como a un experimento que como un ser vivo, aunque técnicamente eso es lo que era._

_Un día, llegó una eriza de púas color blancas, con un vestido morado y unas púas de color negras, su nombre era White Collar, una antigua amiga del doctor, quien le platicó el problema y si era voluntaria a llevar un bebé en su vientre por medio de la inseminación, ya que era estéril y que cuando ese bebé creciera fuera la compañera de Shadow._

_-cual es el trato doctor?-mirándolo con sospecha._

_-cuando tengas al bebé, le haremos pruebas para ver que este sano, y luego te quedaras a vivir con ella o el aquí, cuando tenga edad, se hará inmortal y podrá vivir con Shadow-sonriendo._

_-no lo se, los GUN no le harán daño?-sonando asustada._

_-descuida White, eso no lo permitiré-dándole la mano._

_-acepto, pero si me dejas estar qui-firmando un contrato._

_-como quieras querida-recogiendo el contrato._

_Acto seguido White se levantó de la sala y se dirigió al comedor, debía comer si iba a ser sometida a tal tratamiento, mientras que el doctor, satisfecho, mandaba llamar a María para contarle las noticias, la cual, al oírlas de inmediato sonrió y corrió a decirle a Shadow, más este no entendió nada y se fue._

_Pasaron los meses y dentro de poco se dio a notar que dentro del vientre de White Collar crecía una vida, una maravillosa vida, lo que la hacía sonreír y sentirse extasiada, aun si los GUN la miraban con desprecio y odio._

_Shadow ya había cumplido los 19 años, y ahora que era inmortal, ya no necesitaba preocuparse por la edad, aunque sin embargo buscaba esmeraldas chaos, lo único que podía liberarlo de estar en el ARK y de los GUN, aunque era reacio, ya que quería mucho a María y, lentamente, quiso a White como la madre que jamás tuvo._

_White, estando ya en su 9 mes, dio a luz a una eriza de ojos grises, púas blancas y una en medio de color negra, a la cual llamaron Amelia Sunshine, aunque le decían Amy, de cariño. María y ella, al crecer, se convirtieron en las mejores amigas, poco a poco Shadow le empezó a coger cariño y aprecio, el doctor estaba complacido y los GUN cada vez más furiosos._

_Cuando Amelia cumplió 17 años, curiosamente, dejó de crecer, asi que se dio a notar que era inmortal como Shadow, quien, ahora que Amelia era una eriza adolescente, pero bien formada, se empezó a interesar en ella como más que amigos. Algo que no pasó desapercibido ni por María, el doctor y White._

_-Amy, ¿Qué estas haciendo?-le preguntó Shadow, curioso._

_-estoy investigando acerca de las esmeraldas-dándole una sonrisa._

_-crees que las vayamos a encontrar?-intrigado y dudoso._

_-claro, debemos hacerlo-frunciendo el ceño._

_-¿por...?-le preguntó, confundido._

_-los GUN, temo por mi madre, y por ti-le dijo, sorprendiéndolo._

_-E...en serio?, te lo agradezco-abrazándola con sentimiento._

_Después de eso pasaron meses antes de que se volvieran a hablar, ya que el doctor necesitaba las esmeraldas y White entrenó a su hija en el arte de defensa, en caso de necesitarlo, y para que no estuviera del todo indefensa, algo que le agradeció y se pusieron a trabajar._

_Una noche de particular emoción, White Collar paseaba en busca de información útil que le pudiera servir para encontrar la esmeralda chaos. Sin éxito. Más cuando estaba a punto de irse, escucho pasos por el lado sur de la biblioteca, y antes de que pudiera pensar siquiera en correr, unas manos la sujetaron y le amarraron las piernas y ambas manos, dejándole en el suelo, tirada._

_Trató de liberarse, en vano, escuchó como se burlaban de ella y alcanzó a distinguir un símbolo bastante claro: los GUN. Furiosa, empezó a dar patadas, tratando de liberarse, pero uno le golpeó el rostro mientras otro le cortaba cerca del cuello. El que parecía ser el líder estaba comunicándose con otro a través de un dispositivo, indicándole que buscara a los dos experimentos y a la chica, y los matara._

_-¡NO!, DEJEN A MI HIJA EN PAZ!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas._

_-demasiado tarde White-le dijo, amenazante, el GUN._

_-¿Qué es lo que van a hacer?-temblando de pánico._

_-eso no te incumbe, solo que le daremos un don precioso, mátenla-ordeno, neutral._

_-¡NOOO!-fue su último grito, antes de morir._

_De inmediato desecharon el cadáver y luego se dirigieron hacia donde estaba el doctor, matándolo de igual manera y buscando hasta que encontraron a Amelia, la cual leía un libro acerca de las esmeraldas chaos, pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de que dijera nada, cuando sintió que le inyectaban una sustancia, desmayándose en el acto._

_Cuando despertó, se sintió extraña: vitalidad, más que antes, fuerza, leer la mente y al mirarse en el espejo, se vio con unos colmillos, al parecer era un vampiro-erizo. Se rió al pensar en eso, pero de repente escuchó los gritos de María y la voz de Shadow, asi que, rápidamente, corrió, maravillándose de lo rápido que iba, y llegó hasta donde estaban._

_Observó que estaban tratando de contener a los GUN, los cuales habían tomado a María del brazo y amenazaban con matarla, mientras Shadow trataba de luchar sin herirla, cosa complicada._

_De inmediato sintió una especie de furia que creció dentro de ella, haciendo que, sin pensarlo, se abalanzara sobre ellos y les arrebatara a María con rapidez, mientras tomaba a Shadow de la mano y cerraba la puerta, escuchando un disparo._

_De inmediato dejó a María en el suelo, la cual trató de empujar una palanca, para que ambos escaparan, Shadow no quería hacerlo, pero María lo convenció de irse del ARK._

_-no puedo dejarte María!-grito, enojado._

_-debes irte Shadow, Amy irá contigo-jalando la palanca._

_-váyanse, y vivan por mi-empujándolos a la nave._

_Justo a tiempo la nave fue lanzada al espacio, cuando los GUN entraron por la puerta y mataron a María, pero sin hallarlos. Aterrizaron en un planeta parecido a la tierra, pero llamado Mobius, lamentablemente al aterrizar se golpearon la cabeza, borrando sus recuerdos de lo que había pasado en el ARK._

_Salieron de la nave, cada uno por separado, y se dirigieron en direcciones opuestas, encontrándose cada uno con alguien que los ayudó, aunque no dela manera que esperaban: a Amy la encontraron Amy Hedgehog, Sonic, Tails, Rouge, Silver y Blaise, mientras que a Shadow lo encontró Egman._

_Pasaron unos años tranquilos, llenos de felicidad y comprensión, ya que no sabían pero si entendían el que no tuviera memoria, y asi fue, hasta una noche, en la que todo cambio..._

...Tiempo presente

(POV general)

-vamos Sunshine!-le gritó Amy, jalándola del brazo.

-cual es la prisa Amy?-le preguntó, medio dormida.

-nos encontraremos con Sonic y tal vez veas como lucha!-sacando su martillo.

Sunny suspiró, la verdad es que desde que llegó allí, hace como 2 años, siempre en las batallas la dejaban de lado y Sonic se la quedaba viendo, y Amy a el, pero parecía que ambos estaban lejos de quedar juntos, pero al parecer no se daban cuenta.

Ella tenía también un arma: una lanza, pero jamás lo dejaban usarlo, asi que lo escondía y fingía que no hacía nada, cuando a veces en la noche salía a pelear con bandas, ladrones y de ese tipo. Al llegar a la ciudad de Mobius, se encontraron con Blaise, Silver y Sonic, los cuales estaban luchando contra un robot de tamaño gigante, esquivando y lanzando ataques a diestra y siniestra.

Amy, de inmediato, sostuvo su martillo y se abalanzó sobre uno más que había aparecido, destrozándolo al momento, mientras Silver usaba su telequinesis para destruir a 3 más y Blaise convocaba fuego para quemarlos y Sonic corría de un lado a otro, quitándole las piezas y tratando de que no alcanzaran más allá del parque.

Sunshine, frustrada porque no podía luchar, se dispuso a irse cuando, de repente, un robot le cerró el paso y la acorraló contra la pared, los demás se habían dado cuanta y quisieron ayudar, pero, aprovechando su distracción, los habían rodeado y solo podían mirar con horror y preocupación por su amiga.

Ella, sin embargo, aunque estaba asustada, de pronto sintió algo dentro de ella surgir, su púa de en medio de su cabeza que era gris se volvió negra, sus púas se hicieron más alargadas, y le salieron sus colmillos, los cuales enseño y, sacando su lanza, se abalanzó sobre el robot, destrozándolo al clavarle la lanza en el medio de su pecho, para luego, con una velocidad sorprendente, destruir los demás, liberando a sus amigos, los cuales se quedaron a su lado, hasta que ya no hubo nada que destrozar.

Para sus sorpresa, no cambió en nada, y sus colmillos eran visibles al abrir la boca, algo que no pudieron hacerle notar. Sunshine, sintiendo un ligero dolor de cabeza, se volvió y, al verlos tan sorprendidos, decidió prepararse para el interrogatorio.

-¿como hiciste eso?-Sonic

-¿desde cuando eres vampiro?-Amy

-¿puedes sujetar fuego?-Blaise.

-¿que otros poderes tienes?-Silver.

-¡SILENCIO!-dejándolos a todos con la boca abierta-no lo se, desde hace mucho, no, y no lo se.

Fue lo último que les dijo, antes de que, viendo que querían interrogarla de nuevo, usando su descubierta velocidad, echó a correr sin parar hasta que llegó a una construcción abandonada, donde se sentó un momento, mientras se veía en un espejo del cristal en la pared a su lado: era cierto, sus púas seguían siendo blancas, pero la de en medio era negra y eran más largas, además de sus ojos color negro y sus colmillos.

Pasaron muchas horas y cuando quiso darse cuenta, que ya eran más de las once de la noche, se dispuso a levantarse del lugar, pero de repente vio dos cosas: una figura negra que se acercaba desde el lado norte, y 7 gemas brillantes en el medio de la construcción.

Rápidamente se levantó, y, usando su visión nocturna y su sigilo, siguió a la figura y consiguió llegar antes que ella a las esmeraldas, observando que una de ellas brillaba intensamente de color blanco, mientras que otra brillaba color negro.

Tomó la esmeralda, sintiendo una sensación de calor por todo su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que creía distinguir una voz en su mente:

_la portadora de la esperanza ha sido unida._

Su estupor duró unos segundos, antes de que tomara las otras esmeraldas, excepto la negra, la cual la tomó la figura negra, dándole un golpe con su mano y quitándose la máscara, revelando un rostro de ojos carmín, una púa roja y negras, con una mirada de furia y conteniéndose.

De repente, sin darse cuenta, de sus labios salió lo que Sunshine nunca creyó escuchar: Amy?

continuará...


	2. Chapter 2: cumpleaños y pelea

**segundo capítulo!, ojala y les guste, lo hice para ustedes, si desean saber como es Amelia Sunshine, es parecida a Amy, solamente que blanca, ojos negros, púa de en medio como Shadow de otro color y con las púas muy alborotadas, además de unos colmillos en su boca.**

**Disclaimer: Sonic no me pertenece, solo Amelia Sunshine**

**Disfruten!**

**Capítulo 2: Las esmeraldas y cumpleaños**

_-Amy?_

-que?, no entiendo-dijo Sunshine, confundida.

-no importa, me recordaste a alguien, ahora dame las esmeraldas-extendiendo la mano.

-no se quien eres pero jamás!-guardándolas en su bolsillo.

-no me dejas opción-sacando su lanza dorada.

-y tu tampoco-sacando la suya y enseñando los colmillos.

Shadow se sorprendió, pero no por mucho, y entonces se adelantó hasta que estuvo frente a ella y trató de darle, pero Sunny, rápida como lo era, lo esquivó con mucha facilidad y se abalanzó sobre el, dándole en el hombro, causando que empezara a sangrar abundantemente, apenas y logró controlar la hemorragia antes de que Sunny, con los colmillos al descubierto, le atacara una vez más.

La pelea se volvió cada vez más fuerte y Shadow se empezó a cansar, al contrario que Sunny, quien al ser un vampiro, no se sentía nada cansada, por lo que siguió atacando hasta que, saco las piedras esmeralda y con un estallido las envió junto a la esmeralda madre, lejos de el.

Shadow, al ver que había enviado lejos las esmeraldas, se puso furioso e intentó derribarla, pero ella lo anticipó y se hizo a un lado, pero lamentablemente no se dio cuenta del momento en el que Shadow estiró la pierna y la tacleó, tirándola al suelo y sentándose a horcajadas en ella, impidiendo que se moviera, mientras trataba de quitarle la gema blanca.

-no!, jamás te la daré!-tratando de zafarse

-claro que si, Egman estará complacido-sonriendo

-Egman?, ya sabía que tenía algo que ver!-enojándose.

-ah, si?, y que harás para impedirlo?-poniendo su boca en su oreja.

Pero no recibió respuesta, en su lugar escuchó como era lanzada una bola de fuego, que le hizo soltarla, al mismo tiempo que veía como Blaise, furiosa, tomaba a Sunny de la mano y la levantaba, siendo ayudada por Sonic y los demás, quienes al verlo le lanzaron ataques, pero solo los evitó, antes de que se desvaneciera en una carrera.

Sunny, aun conmocionada, les dio las gracias, escondiendo la gema en su bolsillo, siendo rodeada por Amy y los demás, quienes le pidieron detalles, sonando horrorizados al saber que se había llevado una esmeralda chaos y que Egman estaba detrás de aquello. Pero se alegraron al saber que se encontraba bien, llevándosela hacia la casa de Amy, despidiéndose Blaise y Silver con un beso en los labios, ya que eran novios desde hacia un año.

Sonic, cohibido, trató de despedirse de Sunny con un beso, pero Amy se interpuso en su camino y recibió ella el beso, complacida y Sonic algo horrorizado.

-nos vemos Sunny-agitando la mano.

-adiós Sonic-corriendo escaleras arriba.

Amy frunció el ceño ante tal actitud extraña en ella, pero se encogió de hombros y cerró la puerta, preparando la cena y el desayuno del día siguiente, con pensamientos negativos acerca de ese erizo negro y lo que estaba a punto de hacer con Sunny, pero lo dejó de lado y en su lugar llamó a Tails para pedirle que fuera un momento a su casa al día siguiente, ya que necesitaba reparar algunas cosas.

Subió las escaleras para avisarle a Sunny que la cena estaba lista, encontrándose con que estaba sentada al borde de la cama, pensativa y acariciando sus colmillos, tratando de no agitarse demasiado. Viendo que algo le molestaba, se sentó a su lado y le puso una mano en el hombro, en un gesto tranquilizador, causando que la volteara a ver con ojos vidriosos.

Amy le preguntó lo que sucedía, sintiéndose algo asustada por su amiga y hermana, a la que había encontrado hace 2 años, cubierta de sangre y llorando, murmurando algo acerca de una tal María, los GUN y un erizo negro.

-esque, cuando me encontré con el, me llamó Amelia, y quise morderlo-asustada.

-¿que?, ¿crees que tenga que ver con que no recuerdas nada?, ¿Qué tal si el es parte de tu pasado?, no sabemos realmente tu nombre Sunshine-sonando ansiosa.

-puede ser, ya esta lista la comida?-cambiando de tema.

-si, claro, ven-levantándose y bajando las escaleras.

Amy se preocupó bastante al escuchar aquello, pero fingió que no le importaba y en su lugar la distrajo dándole la cena, entreteniéndola con comentarios acerca de las esmeraldas, y que los que lograran juntar las 7, obtendría la habilidad de hacer el famoso control chaos.

Sunny escuchaba todo con total interés, comiendo con cuidado por sus colmillos, pero al mismo tiempo que no dejaba de pensar en ese erizo y en un dolor de cabeza que empezaba a volverse fuerte para después, desaparecer.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-¿o sea que no las tienes?-le preguntó Egman.

-no, no todas, tengo una-sacándola de su bolsillo.

-patético Shadow, Rouge lo hubiera hecho mejor-quitándole la esmeralda.

-no fue mi culpa!, fue de esa eriza vampiro!-completamente enojado.

Al escuchar la mención de la eriza, de inmediato Egman se detuvo y se volvió a mirar a Shadow, quien ahora tenía el ceño fruncido, como intentando recordar algo. Se puso enfrente de el y le pidió más detalles de lo que había pasado en aquellas ruinas de la construcción.

Conforme iba oyendo más del relato, se sorprendió de que Amelia, la hija de White Collar hubiera sobrevivido, pero supuso que si Shadow había sobrevivido era claro que ella igual y sin memoria, perfecto para su plan, el cual pondría en marcha apenas pudiera convencer a Amy de unirse a ellos, necesitaba investigarla, era la primera vez que sabía de un erizo vampiro.

-llama a Rouge, la necesito para un encargo-le dijo, serio.

-de acuerdo Egman-retirándose, molesto.

Llegó momentos después, con una sonrisa en su rostro, preguntando cual era su encargo, haciendo caso omiso de la mirada de fastidio de Shadow. Egman le indicó que debía vigilar a la guardiana de las esmeraldas, la vampiro y que debía asegurarse de que no se pasara de lista y que llevara a Shadow con ella, pero que el no se dejara ver y solamente estuviera cerca en caso de necesitarlo.

-eso no es justo-murmuró, hastiado.

-descuida, si hay problemas intervendrás tu-lo consoló Rouge.

-si como no Rouge-se burló Shadow, con sarcasmo.

-serás el guardaespaldas, más sencillo-le dijo ella, de vuelta.

Shadow se disgustó al saber que solamente iba a ser el como guardaespaldas, pero como no tenía opción aceptó, y Egman les dio varios aparatos en caso de emergencia y les advirtió que tuvieran cuidado, ya que al ser un vampiro sin compañero, seguramente iba a tratar de encontrar uno.

A Rouge le agradó la idea de conocer a otro vampiro como ella, ya que ella era un murciélago vampiro, no lo mismo que un erizo vampiro, de inmediato se retiró de la sala, con Shadow a cuestas y dejando a un Egman satisfecho de si mismo.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Mientras tanto, Sunny ya había terminado de comer y se había ido a bañar, muy cansada y confundida con todo lo que acababa de pasar. Amy había recogido todos los platos y los lavó, deteniéndose a mirar el desorden y empezando a hacer el quehacer.

-porque tuvo que llegar ese erizo?-se lamentó, en silencio.

Terminó el quehacer y, como era menos de media noche pero más que las diez, subió a acostarse, sin quitarse la ropa y se durmió en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada, sin notar que la puerta se abría con cuidado y que entraban dos figuras encapuchadas, o al menos una de ellas, mientras la otra volaba planta arriba en busca de Sunshine.

Amy solo suspiró y se dio la vuelta, sin sentir que le abrían la boca para saber si era ella la que buscaban, Shadow, sin embargo, recordando su aspecto, se aventuró por toda la casa, hasta que encontró a Sunshine, y la contempló por un rato, hasta que tuvo que llamar a su compañera, fastidiado.

La observaron tranquilamente, planearon la manera de hacer que colaborara con ellos y luego se dedicaron a esculcar en busca de la gema, ya que era la gema de la esperanza y si la tenía ella jamás iban a ganar esta batalla, aunque se esforzaran, estuvieron buscando sin éxito, asi que simplemente salieron por la ventana y, a la luz de la luna, se dedicaron a contemplar sus observaciones.

-que hacemos entonces?-le preguntó Shadow.

-tratar de hacernos sus amigos-le contestó, como si fuera asi de fácil.

-pero ya saben que soy su enemigo!-casi gritando.

-cálmate, solo finge que te reformaste y asi-sujetando un libro atrás de su espalda.

-esto esta yendo muy rápido-susurró Shadow, aturdido.

-lo se, pero debe ser asi, mañana iremos con ellos-levantándose.

-a donde vamos?-levantándose también.

-a dormir bobo, eres inmortal pero aun asi-echando a volar.

Shadow, al escuchar la palabra inmortal le vino a la mente la escena de unos sujetos uniformados inyectándole algo a una eriza blanca, en una especie de nave, el ARK. Pero tan pronto como apareció, se desvaneció, quedando en s u memoria y sin que pudiera entender de donde había venido, siguiendo a la murciélago con velocidad supersónica.

Mientras se instalaban, Shadow pensaba en esa eriza blanca, en la forma en la que la tuvo bajo sus brazos y como sintió la punta de sus colmillos en su cuello, además de la forma en la que ese erizo azul lo miro y luego a ella, con amor en los ojos. Al recordar eso sintió una especie de ardor en su pecho, asustándose cuando se dio cuenta de que sentía celos de Sonic, sería que estaba enamorado?.

Rouge no le dio más tiempo de pensar y lo sentó en una silla para poder repasar el plan, acomodar la casa y acostarse, ya que iba a ser un día difícil para ambos espías, en especial para Shadow, ya que tendría que lidiar con sus sentimientos más profundos: venganza, amor, lealtad y celos.

A la mañana siguiente Amy fue la primera en levantarse, y como era el cumpleaños número 18 de Sunshine(52 en realidad), llamó a todos y empezó a planificar una fiesta, que sería de disfraces, y lo que debían de llevar cada quien para ese evento.

Al colgar el teléfono, subió los escalones y, a hurtadillas, se introdujo en la habitación de Sunny, para, sin previo aviso, empujarla de la cama y riéndose a más no poder al observar su cara de espanto.

-eso no dio gracia Amy!-enfurruñada.

-awww vamos!, es tu cumpleaños, déjate de eso-dándole un abrazo.

-esta bien, solo por eso-devolviéndole el abrazo.

-bueno, ven y vístete con esto!-tendiéndole el vestido.

Sunny iba a protestar, al hacer notar que era un vestido de noche, pero Amy le respondió diciéndole que iba a ser en el interior de la casa y que iban a cubrirla con cortinas negras, para dar la sensación de que aun era de noche, además de que iba a haber detalles en neón y de que iban a estar todos sus amigos, además de dos invitados nuevos.

Al oir esto nuestra eriza se emocionó y bajo para comer su desayuno, sin poder evitar mostrar sus colmillos al sonreír ampliamente y masticar con delicadeza. Legó al cabo de poco Tails, animado y con unos adornos bajo el brazo, ya que el iba a ser el encargado de las decoraciones, saludó con ánimos a Amy y le dio su abrazo a Sunny.

-hola Tails, como están todos?-saludándolo alegremente.

-hola Sunshine, muy bien, Sonic preguntó por ti-mirándola pícaramente.

-ah, en serio?, ok-dijo, algo distraída.

Tails se extraño al no ver una reacción emocionada o algo por parte de la eriza, asi que entonces no sentía nada por Sonic, como el creía, interesante.

-bueno, iré a colgar adornos, nos vemos-se despidió, alegre.

-adiós Tails-lavando los platos.

Al terminar se dirigió a Amy y le dijo que iría a dar un paseo y que volvería en menos de 2 horas, asintió, dándole la señal de haber entendido, y luego tomó un sombrero para pasar desapercibida, además de algo para cubrirse los colmillos y saltó por la ventana(irónico XD).

Al estar fuera la invadió una sensación de felicidad, al saber que ya era mayor de edad(nota: no recuerda que es inmortal) y podría hacer muchas cosas, pasó a toda velocidad por la casa de Shadow y Rouge, causando que los dos se despertaran, y que Shadow corriera atrás de ella en un intento de hablar con ella, necesitaba aclarar algunos asuntos.

Sunshine, mientras tanto, llegó hasta lo más alto de la colina de Mobius, el lugar donde hace tanto aterrizó su nave junto a un pasajero olvidado, y donde, ahora que sus poderes estaban desbloqueados, pudo escuchar una voz que le decía, mientras el fantasma de una eriza blanca con ojos grises, que vestía un vestido ensangrentado le hablaba con tristeza:

-_hija mía, que males te he causado, pero quiero que sepas que estoy contigo y que pase lo que pase estaré ahí para ti, debes saber que tu verdadero nombre es Amelia Collar, eres mi hija, y eres inmortal, cuando estabas a bordo del ARK hace años, eras amiga de Shadow, casi algo más que amigos, lucha por el amor hija, si algo se es que jamás debes perder la esperanza, no tardaré en volver a verte, debes liberar a Shadow de su yugo con Egman, adiós hija._

-espera!, eso es cierto?-tratando de que no se fuera.

_-lo de tu nombre y lo de Shadow?, si, no es lo que parece, sin embargo._

-debo creerte m...madre, volverás a visitarme?-con duda en sus ojos ónix.

-_si, hija mía, lo haré, hasta pronto-depositando un beso fantasma en su frente y desvaneciéndose._

Se desvaneció, dejándola sola en aquella colina, con un anillo que tenía una gema color perla en su mano, el cual se puso y luego, hizo amago de irse de allí, cuando escuchó un zoom atrás de ella, se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió, a la vez que se enfureció, al ver al erizo causante de problemas: Shadow.

Quiso escapar, pero el no la dejo y le sujetó suavemente el brazo, a la par que sentía como el deseo recorría sus venas y sentía sus colmillos alargarse, intentando no mirarlo a los ojos, con vergüenza y algo de ira por lo de la construcción, asi que se rindió y se dejó sujetar.

Shadow estaba impresionado por como se había rendido, pero decidió ser cauto, asi que, sin darse más rodeos, le dijo lo que le había querido decir:

-este, um, mis disculpas por lo sucedido allá-evitando mirarla a los ojos.

-ah, de acuerdo, como te llamas?, yo soy um, Amelia Sunshine Collar-presentándose.

-soy Shadow el erizo, quería decirte que Egman planea un plan contra ti, y, que ya no se si pueda cumplirlo, pero debo hacerlo-con tristeza.

-y porque no lo dejas?-apoyando una mano en su hombro.

-el es el que sabe lo que sucedió con mis memorias, soy inmortal, tengo como 66 años realmente y quiero recuperar todo, pero siento que esto es algo confuso, no se que pensar-frunciendo el ceño.

-bueno, recibí la visita de alguien que me habló de ti, que debo creerte, lo haré, pero con una condición: que jamás, pero jamás le digas a Egman que recibí la visita de un fantasma, quedo claro?-enseñando los colmillos y furiosa, con lanza en mano.

Shadow, al oir que le iba a apoyar, se puso feliz, asi que, sin darse cuenta, le dio un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de la boca, rozando sus colmillos con la lengua, y, antes de que pudiera detenerlo, le preguntó si iba a celebrar su cumpleaños y si podía ir. Amy le respondió que si, pero que debía ir con un antifaz y disfrazado de un personaje de misterio, invitando a alguien más si quería.

Estuvieron asi un rato, hasta que recordó que tenía que estar con Amy en su casa en 13 minutos, asi que se despidió y se fue corriendo, dejando a Shadow con una sonrisa en el rostro y corriendo de vuelta a su casa para vestirse.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-donde estabas si se puede saber?-le preguntó Blaise, enojada.

Eso había escuchado nada más llegar a la casa y ver que todo ya estaba preparado, solamente faltaba que ella, la cumpleañera se disfrazara, ya estaban allí reunidos Sonic, Amy, Silver, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, un chao y claro esta, Blaise.

Ella llevaba un vestido gris con detalles amarillos y negros, una diadema color rojo, el anillo y zapatos de tacón(se había quitado sus air shoes =/) y traía, claro, un antifaz color marrón, todos se la estaban pasando genial, ya que había baile, música, buena comida y sobre todo, karaoke, algo que no podía faltar en esa fiesta.

-em, en la colina-fue lo que contestó, mirando la multitud.

-y que hacías allí?-quiso saber Blaise

Más no recibió respuesta, ya que en ese momento tocaron al timbre, y cuando Amy abrió la puerta, entró un erizo negro de ojos carmín, vestido como Drácula y con un antifaz blanco, le dieron la bienvenida y en ese momento Sonic quiso bailar con Sunny, pero ella solo tenía ojos para su visitante nuevo, asi que lo rechazó y corrió directa a el y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Comenzaron bailando poco a poco, dando vueltas y enseñando sus mejores pasos, Sonic miraba la escena con celos y Amy con felicidad, ya que esperaba que su amiga y hermana por fin sentara cabeza y se consiguiera un novio.

-creías que no vendría Amy?-riendo suavemente.

-cállate, jamás lo creí, Sábalos-pegándose más a su cuerpo.

-eso me gusta, luz-girando más con ella.

Pasadas varias horas, se dieron las felicitaciones, el karaoke, en donde Shadow cantó la canción ¨Bailando¨, de Enrique Iglesias, y al fin llegó el momento de los regalos. Primero fue Amy: una lanza nueva, dorada, luego fue Blaise: ella le regaló un álbum de fotos, también de parte de Silver, Tails le dio un conjunto de herramientas, Knuckles una gema, Sonic le dio un diario secreto, Cream le regaló un Dark Chao, el cual solo dijo: chao!, antes de acurrucarse en su regazo, el de Shadow fue el que más le agradó: un collar con un rubí incrustado.

Les dio las gracias a todos y al final se fueron, de nuevo felicitándola y dándole abrazos, Sonic le dio un beso en la mejilla, sonrojándola, pero Shadow, antes de irse, decidiendo que el sería mejor que ese faker, le dio uno directo en la boca, despidiéndose.

-adiós Amy, un placer haber venido-saliendo.

-adiós, nos vemos pronto Sábalos-entrando en la casa.

Se sintió feliz como nunca, se fue a quitar su vestido, se acostó sin siquiera cambiarse y, como Amy pasaba un día con Sonic y Tails, se durmió plácidamente, creyendo oir la voz de su madre que le decía:

-_ten cuidado Amelia, se acerca una gran batalla_

_continuará..._

_comenten plis!, espero y les esté gustando!_


	3. Chapter 3: ¿quien soy realmente?

**tercer capítulo de Amelia Sunshine, la eriza vampiro, yay!, espero con sinceridad que les este gustando, y descuiden, drama y tragedia y demás será en los siguientes capítulos. Sonic cree estar enamorado de Sunny, pero en realidad solo es algo pasajero. ;)**

**Disfruten!.**

**Capítulo 3: ¿Quién soy realmente?**

_-prepárate Amelia, se acerca una difícil batalla._

A la mañana siguiente Sunny, o mejor dicho Amy, se levantó temprano para preparar el desayuno, contenta de poder ver el lado amable de Shadow y de que hubieran llegado a un acuerdo: sería un doble espía, ya que fingiría seguir de su lado, pero en realidad estaba de el lado del equipo Sonic.

No recordaba haber escuchado nada en la noche, pero si el sentir una caricia en su mejilla, hecha por su madre, White. Preparó hot cakes y luego subió a su cuarto de nuevo para poder atender a su chao recién adquirido, con algo de temor, ya que jamás había tenido una mascota.

Amy se había levantado aun más temprano para poder realizar algunos pendientes, asi que estaba sola en la casa, pero no le incomodaba, al contrario, le daba libertad para pensar en lo que había pasado ayer, con Sonic y Shadow. Definitivamente el haberse sonrojado cuando Sonic la besó fue que le recordó al beso que Shadow le dio primero, aunque debió volver a reconocer que amó ese segundo beso que recibió de Shadow, fue, de cierta manera, excitante.

-ven Darky, daremos un paseo-tomando al chao en brazos.

-¡chao, chao!(de acuerdo)-le contestó Darky, contento.

-muy bien, andando-cerrando la puerta.

Caminó sin un rumbo fijo, por unos momentos, hasta que de repente escuchó un zoom atrás de ella, sin darse la vuelta, alcanzó a percibir el aroma de Sonic, asi que lo dejo acercarse mientras acariciaba al chao, pensando en como quitárselo de encima de una vez.

Sonic se detuvo enfrente de ella, con un movimiento que pretendía ser adulador y luego se puso de manera que solo estaban separados por 4 cms de distancia, algo que no le gustó a Sunny, por lo que retrocedió y se le quedó mirando, con una duda escrita en sus ojos.

-que tal Sunny, como estas?-le preguntó, ansioso.

-bien, que estas haciendo aquí?-le preguntó, cortante.

-este, quería saber si estabas dispuesta a ir a cenar-nervioso.

-Sonic, agh, este, no creo que pueda, ni hoy ni nunca, no me interesas-le dijo, seria.

-que?, pero, quien te interesa entonces?-confuso.

-Shadow, el erizo negro-con firmeza y sujetando su lanza.

-¿ESE IDIOTA QUE QUISO VIOLARTE?!-gritó, sin poder contenerse.

-NO ME QUISO VIOLAR, QUISO QUITARME LA ESMERALDA, SE CUIDARME SOLA!-empujándolo.

Sin darle tiempo a responder o correr tras ella, de inmediato enseño sus colmillos y se fue corriendo, con Darky(su dark chao) atrás de ella, estaba muy furiosa de que Sonic creyera algo tan malo de Shadow, lo que pasaba es que no lo conocía y estaba celoso, puf, erizos.

Cuando estuvo segura de que estaba lo suficientemente lejos, se detuvo y luego empezó a caminar, con Darky a su lado, algo cansado. Se dio cuenta de que sus colmillos eran un poco más largos y de que ahora cada vez que pensaba en Shadow sentía una sensación extraña, ¿Qué le estaba pasando?.

En eso estaba, cavilando con sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que una figura alada se dirigía hacia ella, del mismo modo distraída, y chocaban entre si, cayendo ambas al suelo. Sunny se levantó con rapidez, y luego se dirigió a ayudar a la que había caído en frente de ella, resultó ser una murciélago de piel blanca, que sostenía una especie de libro con una ros roja como portada, el cual escondió en cuanto se percató de que Sunny lo estaba mirando.

-hola, soy Rouge, como te llamas?-intentando parecer casual.

-soy Amelia Sunshine Collar-estrechándole la mano-¿que llevas ahí?

-eh?, ah, nada, solo cosas sin sentido, Shadow fue a tu fiesta verdad?-sonriendo con burla-en toda la noche no dejó de hablar de eso, parece que lo cautivaste pequeña.

-en serio?, si, lo fue, vive contigo?-sintiéndose extraña.

-si, somos compañeros de trabajo, estamos aquí por ti-sin dejar de sonreír.-le interesas a Egman y debemos investigarte.

-si, algo asi me contó, bueno me tengo que ir, voy tarde-mintió, sintiéndose incómoda.

-bueno, adiós Amy-volando hacia el norte.

Ni siquiera alcanzó a despedirse, pero no le importó, pero ya que estaba por allí, decidió ir a visitar a Tails, Cream, Blaise y Silver, le hacía mucha falta convivir con ellos, y se sentía culpable al solamente pensar en dos de sus amigos, le indicó al chao que volviera a casa, y luego caminó lentamente, sin dejar de sujetar su lanza, hasta que vio el taller y la casa de Tails y Sonic.

Guardó su lanza y antes de entrar percibió el aroma de otras personas con ellos dos, que identificó como Blaise y Silver, esa pareja le caía muy bien, ya que eran algo opuestos, pero por eso eran la pareja ideal, ya que se complementaban a la par.

Tocó la puerta y esperó, cavilando en lo que debía hacer y si podía hacerlo sin decirles a ellos, tenía un plan en mente, solo le hacía falta ponerlo en práctica. De repente se abrió la puerta, revelando a Tails, quien al verla le dio un abrazo y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, feliz de que fuera a visitarlos. Sunny le agradeció y entró, percibiendo los distintos objetos que estaban en el suelo y los alrededores, en su mayoría robots y piezas de metal.

Saludó a Blaise y Silver de manera rápida, ya que aunque quería hablar con ellos de momento no, ya que eran muy perceptivos y además Silver podía leer la mente, algo que le preocupaba. Le hizo señas a Tails de que quería hablar con el a solas, por lo que se dirigieron a el taller, donde cerró la puerta y entonces, cogiendo aire, Sunny procedió a contarle su plan.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Egman, mientras tanto, había llamado a Shadow y a Rouge de inmediato, pues deseaba obtener informes acerca de la eriza vampiro Amelia Collar. Sería perfecto si la convencían de unirse a el, asi tendría a las dos formas perfectas de vida inmortales a su mando y Sonic no podría contra eso.

Escuchó la puerta de su guarida abrirse, asi que dejó lo que había estado leyendo de los vampiros, y miró a sus visitantes, los cuales se acercaban con algo en la mano y con una sonrisa en sus ojos.

-y bien, cual es su informe?-sonriendo con maldad.

-al parecer recuperó lo suficiente de su memoria para saber que su nombre es Amelia Collar, y es una vampira con potencial, al parecer Sonic esta enamorado de ella, pero ella de el no-le dijo Shadow, escondiendo una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-y yo investigué más, al parecer es época de escoger compañero, el cual será su compañero de vida-le respondió Rouge, con su sonrisa.

-esto es perfecto, sigan investigando, quiero que después me la traigan, quiero que se una a mi-despidiéndolos con la mano.

Cuando se hubieron ido de inmediato se dio la vuelta y extrajo una foto, en la cual se mostraba a su abuelo, el doctor Robotnik, junto a White, la cual sostenía un bulto en sus brazos y Shadow, junto a María, todos con una mirada divertida y una sonrisa. Su plan era excelente, Amelia le pertenecería, asi como White le perteneció a Robotnik.

Preparó las habitaciones y un suero por si se le ocurría morder a alguien o se portaba violenta, más valía prevenir que curar, además de que los GUN seguramente la iban a querer, debía apresurarse si quería llegar antes que ellos.

Asi que se dirigió a una pantalla que tenía en su laboratorio y observó a Amelia, la cual estaba con su capucha en su rostro, dejando ver solamente sus ojos, los cuales se iban volviendo color carmesí, a medida que iba pasando la noche, dirigiéndose al cementerio, para poder estar un rato en paz.

Apagó la pantalla y se dirigió a su taller, en donde empezó a construir una especie de máquina, que le serviría para apoderarse de Mobius al fin, y deshacerse de Sonic y sus amigos, ya estaba harto de que siempre frustraran sus planes, era hora de hacerles pagar con una carta que ellos no tenían ni idea de que existiera, que los iba a hacer caer, hasta lo más profundo.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Luego de haberle contado su plan a Tails, el zorrito de dos colas se había alterado mucho y se había negado, incluso había estado dispuesto a contárselo a los demás, por lo que tuvo que borrarle la memoria, sintiéndose un poco culpable, ya que era su amigo y hermano.

En el cementerio, curiosamente, era en donde encontraba más paz que en otros lugares, supuso que se debía a que era un vampiro erizo y que a la par que quitaba vidas, las daba.

Se retiró la capucha de su cabeza y luego se volteó a mirar a la luna, tan resplandeciente como siempre, que belleza. Más no pudo admirarla por mucho tiempo, porque de repente, unos hombres uniformados entraron al cementerio, todos armados y con trajes oscuros.

El que parecía el líder avanzaba por enfrente de los demás, en su pecho se podían leer las letras G.U.N, los policías del ARK, o al menos sus descendientes. Sunny se tensó y sacó su lanza, dispuesta a luchar, ya que intuía que estos hombres no traían nada bueno entre manos.

De inmediato, y sin previo aviso, le lanzaron un proyectil que logró esquivar, por lo que les lanzó una de sus lanzas, ya que traía dos, clavándola en uno de ellos y matándolo al instante.

-Sunshine the hedgehog, baja la lanza ahora mismo!-le indicó el líder.

-¡jamás!, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-poniéndose a la defensiva.

-eso no importa, entrégate ahora, vampira!-apuntándole.

Más en lugar de obedecer, ella descubrió sus colmillos y atacó, esta vez, a 6 a la vez, dejando solamente a 29 más por derribar. De inmediato comenzaron a dispararle a diestra y siniestra, sin poder dar en el blanco ni una sola vez, ya que se movía con impresionante velocidad, causando que se dispararan entre si, y que, con tratar de darle, se fueran separando poco a poco del grupo.

Mark, el líder GUN, al notar que iban disminuyendo los números, se enfureció, asi que tomó un arma secreta, que jamás había sido probada, y le disparó, aprovechando que estaba ocupada con 2 de sus compañeros, impactando la bala en su brazo, causando que gimiera de dolor, matando a dos de los hombres antes de arrodillarse al suelo.

-_no te rindas hija-escuchó, a lo lejos-confía en ti._

-madre?-con incertidumbre.

-_si, Amelia, lucha y enséñales quien eres!-con firmeza._

Al escuchar el apoyo de su madre, al sentir, una fuerza uniéndose a la suya, se levantó con rapidez y, acto seguido, empujó a Mark hacia atrás, evitando que le cortara la cabeza y arrojando el arma lejos de el, y matando a más y mas soldados, quedando únicamente 8 de 29.

Peleó como nunca, con la sensación de que ya había echo eso, pero no conseguía recordar nada, aun asi, usó sus lanzas, junto con sus poderes descubiertos hace apenas 1 semana, y atacaba, mientras defendía su posición, con el fantasma de su madre a su lado, pero los GUN no sospechaban de eso.

-vamos!, eso es todo lo que tienen?-burlándose de ellos.

-ya veras vampiro, te mataremos!-rugieron los GUN restantes, con furia.

-eso ya lo veremos GUN!-elevándose de un salto en el aire.

Acto seguido les lanzó sus lanzas y con unas palabras susurradas en latín, se multiplicaron, siendo ahora 12 de ellas, arrojándoselas a ellos y dándoles varios golpes con sus puños y patadas, con una destreza que impresionaba demasiado(nota: presumida XD).

No quedaba ninguno, excepto Mark, quien al notar que estaba en desventaja y que era más poderosa de lo que imagino, deprisa y sin perder tiempo, tomo sus cosas y se marcho de allí, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada que indicaba ¨volveré¨, preocupando a Sunny.

Se volvió a poner la capucha y luego tomó sus lanzas, escondiéndolas de nuevo en su capa(quien sabe donde ¿?) y decidió salir de ese lugar tan sombrío, ya que, en ese momento, ya no le generaba recuerdos felices, sino malos, y presentía que eso no había echo más que empezar y que todo se pondría peor, mucho, pero mucho peor.

Caminó unos metros, hasta que Darky, su chao, se abalanzó sobre ella y se le trepó a su capucha, quedándose dormido después de decir ¡chao!, sonrió, esa cosita fue el mejor regalo de todos, después del collar de Shadow, el cual llevaba en el cuello en ese momento.

-ay Darky, ojala tuviera mis recuerdos, sería más fácil-suspirando con tristeza.

_ya los tendrás a su tiempo Amy-le dijo su madre, apareciendo de la nada, aun con su vestido de sangre y unos cortes en su cuello y manos-pero recuerda, si vas a ser espía debes ocultar tus emociones y ser muy cuidadosa, me entendiste?-poniendo una mano en su hombro._

-si madre, soy consciente de eso, ¿Cómo les ocultaré esto a Amy y a los demás?, será complicado, además ya tengo otro problema en mente: los GUN, sabes quienes son ellos?-mirándola a los ojos.

_-este, eso deberás saberlo por ti, y descuida, sabrás que decirles, son tus amigos, en determinado momento tendrás que decirles, no ahora, pero en otro momento, dentro de poco será hora de que, como vampiro inmortal, encuentres a tu compañero, el debe de corresponderte y estar dispuesto a estar a tu lado por siempre, además de tener poderes vampíricos-mirándola de forma pícara._

-oh, por favor mamá, no me mires asi, solo somos amigos Sábalos y yo, pero, siendo sincera, desde que me enteré de que el es un erizo inmortal como yo, creo que, si llega a suceder, no quisiera estar con nadie más que con el, me hace sentir especial, bueno, me voy, iré a ver a los demás, cuídate madre-abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

_-cuídate Amelia, se feliz y has lo correcto, te quiero, eso no lo olvides nunca, siempre lo haré, no importa lo que decidas.-despidiéndose y desvaneciéndose en la nada._

Luego de ver como su madre se desvanecía y al ver que ya era muy de noche, se apresuró a llegar a casa de Amy, en donde estaban Silver, Blaise, Cream, Tails, Sonic, Amy, claro está, y para su sorpresa Shadow y Rouge, todos mirándola con caras de preocupación, enojo e incertidumbre.

Sintiéndose culpable de que no les dijo nada, bajó a Darky de su cabeza y se lo colocó en el regazo, y luego se sentó en el sofá, dispuesta a contestar las preguntas que se le vinieran encima, las cuales no tardaron en llegar, como siempre.

Sonic fue el único que se comportó algo cortante, pero al escuchar lo que había pasado, al principio se aterrorizaron, pero al escuchar como peleó y se defendió se impresionaron y le pidieron que les enseñara cuanto antes como le hacía y si podía darles consejos con su manera de pelear, a lo que ella accedió con gusto.

Luego de eso, a pesar de ser las 12 de la noche, decidieron cenar un poco, para que pudieran conversar más cómodamente, se sentaron en los sillones, que eran muy amplios, y luego de terminar de comer, decidieron que Amy Collar cantara una canción, para que disfrutaran antes de irse, pero Cream y Tails, asi como Rouge y Knuclkes tenían cosas que hacer, asi que se fueron, quedando solamente Silver, Blaze, Amy, Sonic y Shadow, los cuales la animaron a cantar una canción, acomodándose para el show.

Como Sunny estaba nerviosa, le pidió ayuda a Amy para que ella fuera la voz de la luna, y ella de general, accedió y se pararon enfrente de los demás, prepararon sus voces, y empezaron.

**(Sunny)**

**Tonto el que no entienda,**

**cuenta una leyenda,**

**que una hembra gitana,**

**conjuró a la luna hasta**

**el amanecer, llorando**

**pedía, al llegar el día desposar**

**un calé.**

**(Amy)**

**tendrás a tu hombre,**

**piel morena, desde el cielo**

**habló la luna llena, pero a **

**cambio quiero, el hijo primero**

**que le engendres a el.**

**(Sunny)**

**que quien su hijo inmola,**

**para no estar sola, poco**

**le iba a querer.**

**CORO**

**Luna quiere ser madre, y**

**no encuentras querer que te**

**haga mujer, dime luna de**

**plata, que pretendes hacer**

**con un niño de piel?**

**ahaha, ahahaha, hijo de la**

**luna.**

**(Amy)**

**de padre canela, nació**

**un niño, blanco como el**

**lomo de un armiño, con**

**los ojos grises, en vez de**

**aceituna, niño albino de**

**luna. Maldita su estampa!**

**este hijo es de un bayo**

**y yo no me lo callo!.**

**(CORO)**

**(Sunny)**

**Gitano al creerse deshonrado,**

**se fue a su mujer, cuchillo**

**en mano, de quien es el **

**hijo?, me has engaño fijo!,**

**y de muerte la hirió,**

**luego se hizo al monte, con**

**el niño en brazos y allí le abandonó.**

**(CORO)**

**(ambas)**

**Y las noches que allá luna**

**llena, será porque el niño**

**este de buenas, y si el niño**

**llora, menguara la luna**

**para hacerle una cuna.**

**¡y si el niño llora!, menguara**

**la luna, para hacerle una**

**cuna.**

terminaron SU canción con una reverencia, siendo aplaudidas por los demás, Blaize y Silver tuvieron que irse, asi que se despidieron rápidamente y se fueron, por esa vez Amy quiso ir a la casa de Sonic, pero le preocupaba que se quedara ella sola en la casa, asi que Shadow se ofreció a quedarse con ella.

A Sonic no terminaba de gustarle esto, pero accedió, llevándose a una tranquila Amy a su casa, dejando a los dos erizos en la casa, Sunny se fue a quitar la capucha y se quedó en piyama, luego, le pidió a Shadow, tímida, que durmiera con ella esa noche, a lo que el, algo apenado igual accedió.

Se acostó a su lado, abrazándola con timidez y diciéndole que Egman quería que ella se uniera a el antes que a los GUN y que estaba preocupado por ella, pero Amy Collar lo tranquilizó diciéndole que estaba bien y que pensaba hacerlo en cuanto pudiera, abrazándolo y dándole un beso en los labios antes de dormirse. Shadow no tardó en unirse a ella, aun pensando en el beso y en que a ella ya la había conocido y que debía recuperar sus recuerdos.

_-encuentra tu felicidad hija mía._

_continuará..._

comenten plis!, que tal les pareció?, quieren salir como un erizo, o otro?, avísenme y denme ideas, chao!


	4. Chapter 4: espionaje y esmeralda

**hola!, perdón la tardanza, esque se me borró y lo tengo que volver a escribir, *escondida tras una silla*plis no me maten!, ok, este, Nataly94, de nuevo gracias y aquí sigue tu personaje, espero y te guste la manera en la que sale, besos.**

**Disfruten!**

**Capítulo 4: Espionaje y esmeralda.**

A la mañana siguiente, aun era muy temprano, por lo que el sol aun no salía y Sunny, asi como Shadow, seguían dormidos y abrazados, totalmente inconscientes de esta acción, aunque no es que les importara mucho de igual manera.

En ese momento, White se apareció de nuevo, esta vez se acercó a la cama en donde ellos dormían y se acercó a darles una caricia en la mejilla a ambos, sufriendo en su lugar, ansiaba tanto decirles la verdad, pero no podía, estaba prohibido, además, debían enfrentar eso ellos solos.

Con ternura y algo de miedo, colocó su mano sobre ambos y pronunció unas palabras, haciendo que brillaran un poco, antes de apagarse el brillo, supo que aun no eran pareja, pero que pronto lo serían, sonrió, su hija era toda una rompecorazones.

Agarró un papel que traía entre sus manos, y comenzó a recitar:

_-Una eriza vampiro, criada en_

_el ARK, es una inmortal que_

_deberá escoger entre la vida_

_y la muerte, la traidora, el_

_herido y la desmemorizada_

_se alzarán y lucharan, ya sea_

_juntos o separados, el mal_

_acecha en cada esquina, de_

_el te debes de cuidar, no se_

_sabe que deseos se pueden _

_volver realidad, ten cuidado_

_con lo que pides, hija mía,_

_puede que no sea lo que_

_quisiste, cuídate y se feliz._

Terminada la profecía, enrolló el pergamino y se lo guardo en su vestido, alejándose de la cama y desvaneciéndose, de nuevo, a la espera de que su hija la necesitara de nuevo, cosa que podía pasar en cualquier momento, algo que le agradaba en su mayoría.

Momentos después, Sunny abrió los ojos, sonrió al sentir el cuerpo y el calor de Shadow a su espalda, además de sus brazos rodeando su cintura. Con cuidado para no despertarlo, se levantó y se dirigió al baño a tomar una ducha, cuidando en que su herida cicatrizara como era debido.

Al salir descubrió que Shadow seguía dormido, por lo que simplemente lo dejó descansar y bajó a preparar el desayuno, poniendo atención por si los demás llegaban, dejando el desayuno en la mesa y practicando un poco con su lanza en la sala, que era en donde había más espacio.

Practicaba con tal esfuerzo y concentración, que no se dio cuenta de cuando unas manos le sujetaron de la cintura y le quitaban la lanza, girándola, al darse la vuelta, sorprendida y con el corazón latiéndole al 100, vio a Shadow, aun mojado por la ducha, el cual, al verla tan quieta y sonrojada, no pudo evitar besarle el cuello, ganándose unos cuantos gemidos de parte de Sunny.

Ella por su parte, sacó su mano de entre su vientre, y la colocó en el mechón blanco en su pecho, acariciándolo suavemente, ganándose también un gemido de parte de Shadow, quien, al no poder aguantar más, la cargó y con un solo movimiento la llevó de vuelta a la cama, acostándola con suavidad.

Sunny, ahogada en un mar de lujuria, supo que el era el compañero que quería para el resto de su vida, asi que cambió de posiciones, quedando ella encima de el, y comenzó a quitarle sus air shoes y sus brazaletes, lamiendo todo el camino, a la vez que dejaba una que otra mordida, escuchando los gemidos y jadeos de Shadow, los cuales no hicieron otra cosa que aumentar al sentir como se acercaba a su entrepierna.

-ahh...Sunny...ahhh-gemía Shadow, incontrolablemente

-t...te gu...gusta?-balbuceo Sunny, lujuriosamente

-mmm, si, sigue, no pares-arqueándose inconscientemente.

-c...como ...quieras-logrando decir entre jadeos.

A lo que de manera lenta y sensual, acarició el pene de Shadow, haciendo que gimiera con fuerza y arqueara su espalda de manera significativa, mientras Sunny, envalentonada por sus gemidos, se lo metió entero a la boca, lubricándolo al mismo tiempo que después lo mordía en el cuello hasta que Shadow culminó en un orgasmo, mismo que compartió con Sunny, para después, con mucho cuidado, introducir su pene en su vagina.

-ahh!-gritó Sunny, adolorida, cuando sintió su cavidad invadida y algo se rompía en su interior

-shhh, ya pasara-la consoló Shadow, besándole los labios y el cuello como distracción

Poco a poco, sintió como el dolor dejaba paso a una sensación de placer puro, moviendo sus caderas en compás de las de Shadow, gimiendo y jadeando, cuando llegó al orgasmo pudo jurar que vio las estrellas y sintió como su energía vital era conectada a la de Shadow.

Cansada, sintió como se retiraba de su cuerpo y se tendía a su lado, exhausto igual que ella. Estuvieron asi una hora, hasta que recordaron que el desayuno estaba servido y que sus amigos llegarían en cualquier momento, por lo que de inmediato bajaron a desayunar, mientras ambos comentaban lo que iban a hacer cuando llegara el momento de ir con Egman.

Sunny observó, con satisfacción, que en el cuello de Shadow se notaba la marca de sus colmillos, sacándole una sonrisa boba, y sintiendo como sus poderes eran compartidos con el, de igual manera.

Al poco tiempo tocaron el timbre, asi que ella se levantó de su asiento y los dejó pasar, para su sorpresa y la de Shadow, quien la acompaño a abrir la puerta, junto con ellos entró una eriza negra, con ojos grises, y un vestido amarillo, la cual los miró antes de entrar, de manera algo rara.

-y bueno, que les podemos ofrecer?-tratando de no parecer tensa.

-queríamos pasar a presentarte a Nataly, dice que te conoce-dijo Sonic, evitando mirarla.

-mucho gusto Amelia, en realidad conocí a tu madre, White Colar-estrechándole la mano.

-en serio?, eso es genial, te gustaría ayudarnos a buscar las esmeraldas y derrotar a los GUN?-inquirió con curiosidad.

Shadow, quien estaba de frente a ella, pudo notar que la miraba a algo parecido a odio antes de responderle, esperaba que estuviera equivocado, y también que nadie se diera cuenta de la mordida de vampiro de Sunny en su cuello, no querría explicar que le quitó la virginidad a ella.

Cream y Tails, mientras tanto, estaban jugando con el chao de Sunny, Darky, mientras le construían una casita y un aparato para localizar a las esmeraldas, Blaise y Silver no habían podido ir, pero sin embargo estaban Knuclkes y Rouge, quienes discutían sobre cosas sin importancia, pero lo bastante fuerte para que se les escuchara sin problemas al otro lado de la casa.

-y que hiciste en lo que no estábamos?-preguntó Amy.

-este, ah, investigando y entrenando-mintió, sonrojándose al máximo.

-aja, como no Lia-masculló Sonic, entre dientes.

-Lia?-preguntó, curiosa, y sintiendo sus sentimientos de odio, poniéndola triste.

-si, diminutivo de Amelia, asi como Amy, para no confundirnos, que plan tienes para encontrar las esmeraldas?-preguntó, esta vez normal.

-pues en primer lugar trataremos de ir a donde mas se halle fuerte la energía, ya tenemos una-sacando la gema blanca, haciendo que todos la vieran, incluida Nataly-asi que será más fácil encontrar las demás, empiezo a recordar que mi nombre es Amelia Sunshine Colar, y que fui hija de White Colar, amiga del doctor Robotnik-dijo, sorprendiéndolos a todos.

-el abuelo de Egman?-preguntó Rouge, interesada

-al parecer si-le dijo Amy, cruzada de brazos-como sabemos que entonces no eres en realidad una asesina o yo que se?-poniéndose de acuerdo con Sonic.

-bueno, en primer lugar porque los GUN me quieren matar y porque busco las esmeraldas chaos-acurrucándose a un lado de Shadow.

Nataly escuchaba con suma atención todo lo que les iba diciendo, anotándolo todo en una libreta, sin que se dieran cuenta, y guardándola cuando se dio cuanta de que Rouge la miraba de forma calculadora, sudando frío por ser casi descubierta, algo que no debía permitirse.

Aprovechando que aun era temprano decidieron comer un poco, charlando sobre sus planes que iban a hacer y que pasaría una vez reunidas las 7 esmeraldas, sin querer se le había olvidado a Sunny mencionar que Shadow también tenía la suya, guardada junto a la blanca, por seguridad.

Al poco rato, viendo que necesitaba salir para preparar la prueba para Sunny, Shadow se despidió de todos, dándole un beso en los labios, dejando notar sus recién crecidos colmillos, y saliendo hacia la guarida de Egman, junto a Rouge, la cual iba enumerando lo que tenían que poner y lo que debían decirle.

Cream, tras pedir prestado un rato a Darky(ya se me había olvidado el pobre, pero no volverá a pasar), se fue también de la casa, de la mano de Tails, silbando una melodía y arrullando al chao.

Nataly también se marchó, no sin antes coger algo de la casa que estaba en la mesita sin que se dieran cuenta, y saliendo sin despedirse, cosa que, curiosamente, no molestó a nadie mas que a Sonic, ¿Qué le estaba pasando?, ni el mismo lo sabía.

Amy subió a realizar una tarea que tenía pendiente, dejando a Sonic solo con Sunny, quien se levantó a ponerse sus brazaletes y su capa, además de sujetar sus lanzas y las gemas, cuidando que Sonic no viera la gema color negro.

-y entonces que paso con tu nueva pareja?-le preguntó, sin rodeos

-a que te refieres?-intentando parecer normal

-no te hagas, veo unos chupones en tu cuello y estas más radiante que nunca, dime acaso te violo?-acercándose más a ella

-no, no lo hizo, yo quise hacerlo y estoy feliz de haber perdido mi virginidad con el!, me ama y estamos unidos para la eternidad, eso ya no lo puedes cambiar-temblando de furia.

-pero yo te amo Sunny, quiero estar contigo-le dijo, desesperado.

-no, solo lo creías, pero era algo pasajero, el es mi pareja, los vampiros necesitamos una pareja, y solo una para el resto de nuestras vidas, entiéndeme por favor-alejándose de el.

-¡PERO ESQUE SIGO SIN ENTENDER COMO ES QUE ESCOGISTE A SEMEJANTE EXPERIMENTO!-gritando, ya sin fingir que no le importaba, escuchándose su grito hasta donde estaba Amy, atemorizada.

De repente, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se escuchó una bofetada por toda la casa, y esque Sunny, harta ya de todo eso, le dio un golpe en la cara a Sonic, furiosa y triste por haber perdido a su mejor amigo en este mundo, alejándose de el y saliendo de la casa mientras le decía.

-jamás te ame, yo lo amo a el y siempre será asi-saliendo de la casa.

Sonic únicamente se quedó mirando a la nada, en el lugar donde antes estaba Sunny y sintiendo aun la bofetada en su mejilla derecha, herido y con un sentimiento de impotencia, del cual sabía que no sería fácil salir de el, asi que se dirigió a la planta alta, donde estaba Amy, necesitaba hablar con alguien y quien mejor que la admiradora secreta, o no tanto (XD) de Sonic.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Nataly, luego de haber dado unos pasos fuera de la casa, escuchó toda la conversación, sonando encantada por que ahora que estaban peleados iba a ser más fácil acabar con ellos, que sencillo, y eso que ella no había echo nada, aun(muajaja, eso se verá después).

Echó a andar hasta ubicarse en el bosque, donde se sentó en un tocón y dejó al descubierto sus colmillos, no era un vampiro, pero esos colmillos eran como método de defensa, además de que si mordía a alguien podía matarlo en minutos, una ventaja de la cual disfrutaba.

Agarró una especie de comunicador que tenía en su mochila que dejó escondida, y lo sacó, mandándole un mensaje al líder de los GUN, el cual respondió en seguida.

Mark: Nataly, que averiguaste?

Nataly: ella ya tiene compañero y una esmeralda

Mark: maldición!, eso nos dificultara las cosas

Nataly: descuide, yo me encargo de vigilarla

Mark: si, gracias, pero que no sospechen nada, me oiste?

Nataly: si, líder, lo escuché.

Mark: no olvides que esos colmillos te los di yo y te los puedo quitar

Nataly: lo se señor, que hago ahora?

Mark: asegúrate de que sigan peleados, y sino, que al menos no lleguen muy lejos.

Nataly: como ordene señor

Mark: a donde fue Amelia?

Nataly: ni idea señor, le preguntaré en cuanto la vea

Mark: de acuerdo, pero sin excusas!

Nataly: como ordene mi señor

Mark: bien, cambio y fuera.

Depositó el aparato en la mochila de nuevo, para después sacar su cuchillo y peinarse sus púas, odiaba parecerse tanto a la eriza cuya madre mató a la suya, eso no se lo perdonaba y tendría su venganza, aun si eso le llegaba a costar la vida, asi sería.

Comió un poco más, ya que en casa de Amy no comió nada por estar atenta escribiendo todo lo que oía, para después guardar de nuevo la mochila y llamar a su madre con la mente.

Llegó momentos después, ella, era similar a White, solo que era negra y sus ojos eran púrpuras, vestía un vestido de sangre color amarillo, como el de su hija y tenía una mirada de furia, la cual se evaporó al ver a su amada hija, la cual era un experimento, nacida bajo inseminación artificial.

_-que tal hija, como te va?, debes ser muy cuidadosa, al ser una vampira es muy ágil y difícilmente se le puede engañar, no la subestimes demasiado, quieres?-mirándola con ternura._

-lo se madre, estoy bien, y tomare en cuenta tu consejo-sonriendo también.

_-que me dices de Shadow, ya te uniste a el?_-_ansiosa por saber._

-no madre, el ya esta con Amelia, tendrán un hijo en unos meses, 6 para ser exactos-sonando furiosa y golpeando un árbol, derribándolo.

_-bueno, al menos podrás lastimar al bebé, ya debes irte hija, cuídate-le dijo, abrazándola y desvaneciéndose en una niebla color blanco._

-adiós madre, no te voy a fallar-cogiendo sus cosas y llendo a la base GUN.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Por su parte, Sunny, se enfrentaba en ese momento a cientos de obstáculos dispuestos en una especie de pista, en el que tendría que demostrar su agilidad, velocidad, inteligencia, lealtad y consejo, algo que esperaba más sin embargo no era fácil de cumplir.

Shadow, Rouge y Egman observaban desde un palco en la cima del gimnasio, uno con preocupación, otra con emoción y el ultimo con anticipación emocional.

Sin embargo no lo hacía nada mal, de echo, se diría que ya había sido entrenada antes, cosa que era cierta, pero que solo Egman sabía, lo que le hacía recordar que sería de gran ayuda si pasaba la prueba, resultando en una verdad, ya que había pasado todas las pruebas y solo le faltaba la última, no era nada fácil, ya que tenía que enfrentarse a 100 robots y salir ilesa.

-¡GEMA DE LA ESPERANZA!-exclamó de pronto, sacando la gema blanca.

Al instante salió una luz de ella, impactando con todos los robots, destruyéndolos todos, al mismo tiempo que le cambiaba un poco su púa de en medio, volviéndose color rojo, antes de color negro, y después cayendo de rodillas al suelo, algo agotada, pero satisfecha.

De inmediato Shadow corrió a ella y la abrazó, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse, y la llevaba con Rouge, la cual la felicitó y le dio un gran abrazo, envolviéndola con sus alas y llevándola volando, en compañía de Shadow, quien sin poder evitarlo cerró los ojos y se abrazaba fuertemente a Sunny, quien sonrió enternecida al verlo.

Cuando legaron con Egman, le ofreció una nueva lanza, color verde, y le enseño toda la guarida, dándole especial atención a lo que no podía hacer y que debía decirle todo lo que pareciera importante a el, luego de eso le dio permiso de irse, siendo acompañada por ambos, mientras sonreía de manera malvada y se dirigía a su laboratorio.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Tails ya se había retirado, tras dejar a Cream, junto a Darky y Cheese, los cuales estaban jugando en el patio, ella se dirigió al patio, tomando una taza de té y sirviéndole a ambos chaos y a ella misma, tomando también las galletas y disfrutando de esa tarde soleada.

Sin embargo, de repente vislumbró una especie de resplandor naranja, en uno de los arbustos, con algo de miedo, y con los chaos atrás de ella, se acercó hasta distinguir lo que estaba detrás del arbusto: una esmeralda chaos, la cual, al sentir a Cream, empezó a brillar con más intensidad y cuando ella la tomó, de repente sintió una energía dentro de ella, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba.

-chao!

-chao!

_-la portadora de la amabilidad ha sido hallada._

_continuará..._

_que tal?, comentarios?, espero y te halla gustado Nataly94, saludos y si alguien mas quiere salid díganme, se aceptan sugerencias para futuros capítulos!_


	5. Chapter 5: misión y

**el quinto capítulo, como ven?, les esta gustando?, si es asi me alegra, y si no, haré lo posible para que cambien de opinión ;) . Ya saben, aquí estoy siempre para ustedes, solamente comenten y asi sabré si voy bien y sino, en que estoy fallando.**

**Disfruten!.**

**Capítulo 5: Misión**

A la mañana siguiente Cream se levantó super temprano, debía asegurarse de que los chaos estuvieran alimentados y dejar a Darky con Sunny, además de entregarle la tercera gema, aunque ella creía que era la segunda.

Tomó a ambos chaos con cuidado, ya que aun seguían dormidos, no quería despertarlos, al menos no por ahora. Se aseguró de que la gema no se notara a simple vista y cerró su casa con llave, después se dirigió hacia la casa de Amy, donde dormía Sunny, a paso veloz, pero no tanto, ya que le había dicho que había llegado tarde y se iba a ir en una misión privada.

Iba tan distraída, que no se fijo en que chocaba con alguien, cayendo al suelo, los chaos se despertaron y entonces se apresuraron a ayudarla a levantarse, algo que ella les agradeció, y luego recogió la bolsa, cuidando que no se viera la gema, fuera quien fuera quien le había chocado.

-agh!, fíjate por donde vas Cream-escuchó, mientras la levantaban

-l...lo si...siento-mirando a Nataly, temerosa

-bueno, esta bien, pero debes fijarte podrías salir lastimada-dijo, con fingida calma

-por supuesto, perdón-tomando con más fuerza la bolsa.

Sin darle más tiempo a decir algo, paso por su lado, con Darky y Cheese atrás de ella, sin ver la mirada de odio de Nataly atrás de ella, quien, al verla desaparecer, de inmediato echó a correr en dirección a la base G.U.N, donde la esperaban para dar su informe.

Cream, tras perderla de vista, con un mal presentimiento, de inmediato distinguió la casa de Amy, y pudo notar que Amy estaba en la ventana de su cuarto, en la planta alta, asi que entró por la puerta, dejando de inmediato la bolsa en el sillón, junto con el chao, además de una nota, debía ir con Tails y Knuckles a pedirles un favor y a contarles que la gema había aparecido.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-te digo Rouge, debemos ir en busca de las gemas-le dijo Shadow, fastidiado.

-pero ni siquiera sabes en donde buscar-le respondió, tranquila como siempre.

-agh, pero podemos con las gemas que tenemos-tomando una fruta.

Rouge solamente meneó la cabeza ante la actitud tan terca de Shadow y se dirigió a su habitación para tomar unas cosas, debía ir con Egman y a la vez vigilar a los G.U.N, Sunny después de todo no era la única siendo perseguida por ellos.

Bajó a la sala y se despidió de Shadow, dándole un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo, como siempre, dándole el consejo de seguir su corazón, que había querido decir?.

Shadow escuchó la puerta cerrarse y suspiró, agh, era complicado el tener que encontrar las gemas sin que nadie se enterara que eran para el equipo de Sonic y no para Egman o para los G.U.N, aun seguía el misterio de porque querían muerta a Sunny, pero definitivamente tenía que ver con su pasado y sus desaparecidos recuerdos.

Se levantó y se dirigió al espejo, desde hacía un mes no había podido verse con Sunny por una misión que les encargó Egman a ellos dos solamente, ya que aun no confiaba mucho en Sunny y por los GUN, al parecer lo habían estado acechando y tuvo que despistarlos por mucho rato, lo cual lo fastidiaba, lo ponía ansioso el estar lejos de ella.

Lo que vio simplemente lo dejó maravillado: colmillos fieros, sus ojos aun más carmesí que de costumbre y además seguía la mordida que le dio ella en su cuello, señal de que ambos se pertenecían, algo que lo emocionaba mucho, decidió salir al patio a probar sus nuevos poderes, ya que había estado investigando y cuando dos vampiros erizos se unían, compartían poderes.

Comprobó que era tan fuerte, veloz y ágil como ella, asi como su visión y sus agudizados sentidos, eso definitivamente le ayudaría en esta batalla.

Se encontraba asi, entrenando con la gema que tenía y que Sunny le había dado al despedirse, cuando, de repente, frente a el se materializó la forma de White Colar, se veía feliz, pero a la vez preocupada. Shadow jamás la había visto, asi que no sabía que se trataba de la madre de su novia(si, leyeron bien: novia ;D).

_-que tal Sábalos, como te va?-en frente de el._

-quien eres?, jamás te había visto-le dijo, algo desconfiado.

_-descuida, soy la madre de Amelia, White Colar, quería pasar a verte, jamás me había comunicado contigo de esta manera, y quería decirte que desde que te fuiste mi hija a querido decirte algo muy importante, espero no te lo tomes a mal-invitándolo a sentarse._

-que es lo que me quiere decir?-ansioso por saber, sentándose al lado de White.

_-vas a ser padre, ella espera un bebé-le dijo, sonriendo-pero debes tener cuidado, hay alguien, no diré quien, que planea hacerle daño al bebé, al no poder tenerte a ti, una venganza contra mi hija es y eres el único que la puede proteger-poniendo una mano en su hombro._

-descuida, lo haré, pero primero debo ir a verla, ha pasado mucho, no puedo creerlo, gracias, eh, White, como es que puedo verte ahora?-curioso y ansioso por irse.

_-de nada, y pues, verás, los vampiros tienen la capacidad de poder hablar con los muertos, es una cualidad significativa que ha servido en numerosas ocasiones-despidiéndose de el-adiós Shadow, vigila bien a quienes dicen ser tus amigos._

Después de tan inquietante comentario, se desvaneció, dando lugar a una calma que se evaporó al incorporarse con prisa y de inmediato dirigirse a la casa de Amy, decidido a corroborar lo dicho por la madre de Sunny, no es que no le creyera, pero quería oírlo de sus propios labios.

Tomó la esmeralda y se la guardó de manera que no se le cayera mientras corría, y se ponía una capa, sonriendo con timidez al recordar que Sunny siempre usaba una capa, debía ser por costumbre, ah, ni modo, era mejor apresurarse, cada segundo contaba.

ddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

Mientras, en casa de Amy Sunny, quien había descubierto la nota y la gema, asi como a Darky, la guardó junto con su esmeralda, a salvo de cualquiera que quisiera agarrarla con malos pensamientos.

La verdad es que desde hacía un mes, cuando Shadow se fue, se había sentido muy rara, había estado vomitando, teniendo mareos y de vez en cuando antojos, algo que no era normal, sus amigos se preocuparon mucho por ella, asi que la llevaron al médico, solamente para descubrir que estaba embarazada de un mes y medio.

Las reacciones de todos fueron iguales: felicidad y emoción, ya que sabían que eso era lo que Sunny había estado deseando desde hacía mucho tiempo, más Sonic no se lo tomó muy bien al inicio, pero después de ver el amor que tenía Sunny por Shadow y por ser madre, dejó su odio a un lado y en su lugar se dispuso a apoyarla en lo que pudiera.

Conforme pasaban los días se iba notando que ese no era un embarazo normal, tal vez debido a que era un vampiro, pero el caso es que, al finalizar ese mes, se veía como de tres meses en lugar de uno, algo que, lejos de preocuparla, la ponía feliz.

-Amy, voy a salir un rato, ok?-le dijo, desde las escaleras.

-ok, regresa pronto-le respondió, desde su cuarto arriba.

-como digas Amy-saliendo de la casa.

Fue caminando despacio, para que no le hiciera daño al bebé, el cual supo que era una hembra, a la cual llamaría White, en honor a su madre, la falta que le hacía el no tener nada de recuerdos era muy molesto, ya que no sabía porque la querían muerta, debía tener cuidado.

Pensaba en que esa noche había tenido un sueño muy extraño, acerca de que Shadow regresaba y que tenían que ir en busca de las esmeraldas, además de que había la amenaza de la eriza fantasma, asi le decían a una eriza que, desde hacía varios meses, robaba y mataba a quien se le cruzara en su camino a la venganza, nadie sabía quien era, pero si que era peligrosa.

-Amy?-escuchó una voz a su espalda

Sin poder creerlo y que tuviera relación con su sueño, lentamente se dio la vuelta, aun sin querer ver quien era, pero al sentir unos brazos rodear su cintura y su abultado vientre, además de un aroma que jamás olvidó, supo que era Shadow, correspondiendo al abrazo y dándole un beso en la boca, a la vez que le mordía de nuevo el cuello, en señal de bienvenida.

-como te fue Sábalos?-inquirió, conteniendo la emoción.

-muy bien, pero me ponía ansioso el no estar a tu lado, White me lo contó, es cierto que estas embarazada?-le preguntó, con ansias.

-si, y será niña, es tu hija y yo igual me puse ansiosa-llorando de la alegría al verlo sano y salvo.

-no sabes lo feliz que me siento al escucharte-dándole otro beso.

En ese momento escucharon que alguien resoplaba, como pidiendo atención y se separaron, para ver a Rouge, Silver, Blaze, Cream, Tails, Nataly, Knuckles, Darky y Cheese, los cuales les sonreían y les decían que en público no hicieran eso, que mejor se fueran a un hotel, sacando un sonrojo de ambos futuros padres, quienes voltearon la vista, haciéndolos reír.

Todos le dieron la bienvenida a Shadow y lo felicitaron por lo que estaba por llegar, dándole la buena nueva de que ya había aparecido otra gema, la cual había sido encontrada por Cream, quien les relató de nuevo como había sido, siendo escuchada más por Nataly, quien recababa información, como siempre, y miraba con celos y odio a Sunny.

-bueno, al menos faltan 4-dijo Blaise, suspirando.

-si, pero en donde estarán?-inquirió Amy, preocupada.

-podría ser en cualquier parte-aportó Cream, triste.

-no nos podemos rendir, debemos hacer algo-dijo Sonic, animado.

-tienes razón, debemos buscar con ahínco-dijeron Silver, Shadow, Tails y Rouge.

Rieron por las coincidencias y luego se dirigieron a la nueva casa que tenía Sunny, la cual, entre todos, habían amueblado, dándole la maravillosa sorpresa a Shadow, quien se sentía feliz al tener una novia, un bebé en camino y una casa, todos trazaron un mapa y en el los lugares donde era más probable que hubieran caído las esmeraldas, repasando cada uno con meticulosa investigación.

Nataly les ayudó a ubicar 2 de los lugares, ya que había investigado por su cuenta, además de que debía permitir que las hallaran, para después quitárselas en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, distrayéndose a ratos y dibujando a su madre en un cuaderno de bocetos.

Sin darse cuenta ya se había echo de tarde(XD, perdón lo que escribí) y se fueron cada quien a su casa a comer, menos Sunny y Shadow, quienes se pusieron al corriente y, tras deshacerse de Nataly, quien se rezagó a propósito para saber que tramaban, fueron a ver a Egman diciéndole lo de las gemas y pidiéndole permiso para poder salir en una **misión **en busca de ellas.

Se sorprendieron al saber que les concedió el permiso, pero supusieron que era porque estaba igual de ansioso que ellos de poder tener las esmeraldas completas en su poder, realmente le entendían.

Luego de eso, como no se habían visto en mucho tiempo, se dirigieron de manera privada a un lago que había por allí cerca, disfrutando de la vista y comentándose cosas, además del hecho de que Nataly estaba actuando algo rara, ya le preguntarían que se traía entre manos, después.

Estaban algo atemorizados de lo que le pudiera pasar a su bebé, pero mientras estuvieran juntos, nada les pasaría de eso estaban seguros.

-y que pasó con Sonic?-le preguntó, después de un largo silencio

-pues ya esta arreglado, aceptó que somos pareja-lo tranquilizó, despacio.

-eso es bueno, cuales esmeraldas faltan?-le preguntó, sacando las 3 que tenían.

-bueno, según yo, faltan la verde, la morada, la gris y la azul-contando con los dedos.

-guau, como es que sabes tanto?-bromeó, ligeramente

-oye, estuve leyendo, no solo se pelear-le dijo, siguiendo su juego.

Acto seguido se dirigieron al lago, a nadar un rato, estuvieron asi un momento, antes de que sus amigos, en traje de baño, saltaran y les hicieran compañía, tomándolos por sorpresa, pero de igual manera disfrutándolo y jugando carreras y demás juegos acuáticos, divirtiéndose con los comentarios y haciéndose bromas entre ellos, sin saber que Nataly, en lugar de estar dibujando como les dijo, estaba planeando la manera de matar a Sunny en cuanto tuviera al bebé, puede que sea mala, pero jamás mataría a un inocente(que ironía, no?).

-a donde iremos primero?-se logró oir entre tanto salpiqueo.

-ni idea, veremos mañana-contestó alguien.

Se secaron y despapes Nataly los invitó a cenar a su casa, sirviéndoles de todo tipo de platillos, era muy experta en todo eso de la cocina, la verdad, asi que todos disfrutaron de una pero súper comida y después se fueron cada quien a sus casas, pero antes de irse Sunny le dijo algo a Nataly, que en ese momento no le importo, pero que en un futuro muy cercano, decidiría el futuro de ellas dos.

-mi hija se llamara White Nataly Colar.

Ella no le hizo caso y se despidió, antes de charlar con Shadow acerca de lo que había investigado de los GUN, ya que ella, al igual que ellos fingía ser un espía bueno, pero en realidad estaba del lado de los villanos, por lo que se fueron ya algo aliviados, mientras ella, triste y sin saber que pensar por el momento, mientras trataba de hablar con su madre, sin éxito, decidió cantar una canción de tristeza, mientras se iba a dormir, en su mente.

continuará...

que les pareció?, comenten, sugerencias, etc.

siguiente capítulo: averígüenlo (muajaja!)


	6. Chapter 6: complicaciones

**el sexto capítulo, ojala y les este gustando, a partir de aquí tratare de que haya mas acción, drama suspenso y demás ;) solo les pido paciencia y algo de comprensión, comenten plis y sugieran, no llamas.**

**Disfruten!**

**Capítulo 6: Problemas**

-ya están preparándose para partir mi señor

-eso es bueno, debes seguirlos, deshazte de los que te estorben

-si mi señor, tengo un plan

-espero que resulte Nataly

Luego de esta conversación, inmediatamente Nataly se apresuró a guardar sus cosas y a decidir a quien quitaría de su camino, debía hacer una lista de todos ellos, con su principal habilidad y el tipo de amenaza, ya fuera bajo, normal, alto o en extremo peligroso/a.

Estaba casi segura de que Sunny ocultaba algo importante, y estaba decidida a descubrirlo, lo malo es que no era buena haciendo amigos de verdad, asi que iba a tener que hacer su mayor esfuerzo, durante este viaje que podía durar hasta varios meses.

Cuando hubo realizado todos sus pendientes y se aseguró de no dejar nada útil, tomó la llave de su casa y salió, cerró la puerta y se dirigió hasta la casa de Sunny, allí se reunirían todos para decidir el primer lugar al que irían, y luego partirían de inmediato, estaba ansiosa.

Tropezó sin querer con una roca, haciendo que se cayera y se raspara las manos, se levantó de inmediato y se las limpió, haciendo una mueca de dolor, pero sin gritar o gemir de dolor. Su mochila se había caído, pero afortunadamente sus cosas estaban a salvo, la recogió y luego llegó hasta la casa de Sunny, tocando el timbre y siendo recibida por ella en persona.

-hola Lia-la saludó, pasando al interior

-hola Nataly, entra-haciéndose a un lado.

-gracias, ya están todos?-dejando su mochila en el suelo.

-si, están en la planta alta, ven-caminando y haciéndole señas.

Sunny estaba ansiosa porque ya se iban a buscar las esmeraldas, asi todo terminaría y podrían vivir en paz, condujo a Nataly por las escaleras, hasta una puerta en la parte derecha de la casa, en donde ya se encontraban Silver, Blaise, Amy, Sonic, Cream, Tails, Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles y Cheese y Darky, quienes estaban terminando de trazar el plan y de revisar que llevaran lo necesario.

Al percibir su llegada la saludaron y luego la pusieron al corriente, dándole su parte de provisiones que habría de llevar ella, lo cual era menor en comparación con otros.(y luego están de quejosos ¬¬).

-ven Nataly, ya solo faltas tu-le indicaron, alegres.

-de acuerdo-con un poco de sigilo.

Llevaron todo a la nave, ya que asi sería una forma eficaz de viajar y luego de que hubieron subido todo lo que necesitaban primero repasaron como por milésima vez el plan y Sunny aprovechó para que Blaise le hiciera un chequeo, comer algo y vomitar(no en ese orden XD).

Luego se fueron al primer lugar que estaba en su lista: unas islas en una zona algo alejada de allí, en el camino vieron una película y decidieron charlar, además de entrenar un poco y hacer muchas cosas más, las cuales la mayoría Sunny no pudo hacer por su condición de embarazo.

Varias horas después, Nataly finalmente tuvo lista su lista(XD), y este fue el resultado:

1.-Amelia Colar-extremo peligro-control chaos

2.-Shadow-extremo peligro-control chaos

3.-Sonic-normal-Speedy

4.-Blaise-normal-fuego

5.-Silver-extremo peligro-telequinesis

6.-Amy-normal-martillo piko piko

7.- Cream-bajo-ninguno

8.-Tails-normal-volar

Casi de inmediato sintieron como el avión seguía avanzando, pero como era a través de unas nubes, sentían como si flotaran, algo bastante emocionante, Blaise se sentó al lado de Sunny y se puso a conversar con ella, bastante curiosa acerca de los vampiros y su embarazo.

Sunny trató de satisfacer su curiosidad lo mejor que pudo, mientras que Shadow conversaba con Silver y le expresaba su preocupación acerca de ser padre, no estaba seguro de poder serlo, no cuando ni siquiera tenía sus memorias y no sabía si había tenido familia.

Silver lo tranquilizó diciéndole que lo haría bien, todo resultaría de gran manera, Nataly se distraía jugando con su cuchillo y dibujando varias serpientes, mientras veía a Cream y a Tails jugar con los chaos y armar una especie de cama para ellos, los que más se la pasaban eran Rouge y Knuckles, los cuales discutían y ala vez trataban de salirse con la suya.

No soportaba el ruido, asi que mejor se fue a su cuarto a dibujar en paz, ignorando la mirada de los demás a su espalda.

-cuanto tiempo más falta?-preguntó Amy

-unos minutos-respondió Sunny

-como lo sabes?-le preguntaron Cream y Silver

-siento una presencia fuerte de una esmeralda, simplemente asi-encogiéndose de hombros.

-uau, eso de ser vampiro suena emocionante-dijo Amy

-si, un poco-respondió Shadow, en su lugar.

Algunos se extrañaron al escuchar esa respuesta, por lo que procedió a explicarles que aun se estaba adaptando a sus poderes y a la cuestión de que no siempre lo sabía controlar, pero que cuando era ya cosa de práctica, era más fácil.

Todos escuchaban tan atentamente la explicación que no se dieron cuenta de que ya era de noche, asi que se levantaron de inmediato y cada quien se fue a su habitación, aunque a decir verdad es que se fueron por parejas la mayoría: Blaise y Silver, Amy y Sonic, Cream y Tails, Sunny y Shadow, solamente Rouge y Knuckles se durmieron cada quien en su propio cuarto.

Shadow y Sunny se prepararon para dormir, más tardaron un poco en poder hacerlo, ya que Shadow, al ver como se quitaba la ropa, no pudo evitar notar sus pechos y su estómago, el cual estaba abultado, denotando sus ya casi 4 meses, se acercó y con cuidado le acarició sus pezones, ganándose un gemido de Sunny, quien simplemente se dejó hacer, complacida.

Luego de torturarla un poco, la dejó descansar, poniendo sus manos sobre su vientre y sintiendo la vida que crecía dentro de ella, emocionado por ser padre, acariciando su vientre e imaginando a su bebé, pensando en como sería.

Asi estuvieron unos minutos, hasta que, cansada, Sunny le dio un beso en los labios y le mordía el cuello, dejando que Shadow también se alimentara de ella esta vez, para después acostarse y cerrar los ojos, sintiendo los brazos de su pareja en su abultado vientre.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

A la mañana siguiente Tails se levantó super temprano para verificar el curso y luego de una hora ya habían llegado a su destino, asi que, suavemente, aterrizó el avión en el lugar más alto de la isla, no era un volcán, pero si una especie de colina.

Cream despertó después de que hubieron aterrizado, y se sentó al lado de Tails, charlando un rato con el y después poniéndose de acuerdo sobre si se separarían para buscar y cual sería la ruta que seguirían, poniendo cuidado en los peligros que se mencionaban en el mapa.

-debemos sepáranos en dos-dijo Tails.

-no es peligroso?-preguntó Cream.

-chao, chao!-dijeron Cheese y Darky.

-si, pero asi cubrimos más terreno-dijo Tails, preocupado.

-de acuerdo, iré a prepararme-levantándose del su asiento.

Todos se despertaron unos momentos después, algunos de buen humor, mientras que otros se despertaron con un pie fuera de la cama, pero igual y disfrutaron de una buena comida, comentando acerca de lo que iban a encontrar, y de que la que debía tener más cuidado debía ser Sunny, quien frunció el ceño ante la insinuación de que ahora que estaba embarazada era más delicada.

Se enojo un poco, pero no lo dejó notar, asi que todos sacaron sus mochilas y se las colocaron, Nataly colocó en su mochila aparatos extraños, como oxígeno, esposas y otras cosas para poder capturar a alguien, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Blaise y Cream, las cuales se miraron entre si con algo de incertidumbre.

Salieron del avión con cuidado, y luego se repartieron los mapas, contando que todos estuvieran presentes, y Sunny, por su parte, que las 3 esmeraldas estuvieran en su capa, asi como su lanza y que no se les olvidara nada más, cosa que le resultaba algo cansado.

Caminaron juntos por el camino, hasta que se bifurcó en dos, el equipo 1:Sonic, Amy, Blaise, Knuckles, Cream y Nataly se fue por la derecha, mientras que el 2: Sunny, Tails, Silver, Rouge y Shadow por el de la derecha.

-muy bien, cuídense mucho-dijo Sonic

-igual ustedes-contestó Sunny

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Equipo 2.

Siguieron un camino extenso, por la jungla, casi no se encontraron con ningún obstáculo, pero aun asi se asustaron al encontrarse con algunas plantas y animales raros que jamás habían visto, Sunny, extrañamente era la única que sabía para donde ir, su embarazo no era prohibición para que se enfrentara de vez en cuando a los peligros.

Shadow iba a su lado, asombrado por lo que iban aprendiendo y de que no debía ponerla a prueba, atrás de ellos Silver, Tails, Rouge iban comentando entre si lo que iban a encontrar y su preocupación acerca del otro equipo, Silver había estado espiando sus pensamientos, y lo que encontró, antes de que ella lo expulsara de su mente, lo dejo en un estado de Pánico puro.

Shadow les informó a los demás que las esmeraldas estaban cerca de ellos, pero no pudo decir más, ya que en ese momento llegaron a una especie de ruinas, parecían ser de un castillo, de hace más de 50 años, antes de que nacieran. Parecían gigantescas, con un salón en el cual se encontraba una esmeralda, la cual era de color gris.

-miren allí está!-señalo Sunny

-si, debemos tener cuidado-señalo Silver.

No bien hubo dicho esto, cuando de la nada salieron cientos de lo que parecía ser erizos, pero a diferencia de Sunny y Shadow, se veían feroces, con alas de murciélago en su espalda, y armas en sus manos, algunos preparándose para usar la magia.

Retrocedieron, asustados, y mirando alternativamente a los dos erizos y a los que se encontraban enfrente de ellos, quienes, sin decir una palabra, soltaron cientos de gruñidos y se abalanzaron sobre ellos, en un gesto claro de que no podían tomar la esmeralda.

Sunny se enfureció mucho, por lo que, sin hacerle caso a Shadow o a cualquiera que estuviera con ella, de inmediato saltó en el aire, y, haciendo uso de su lanza, ensartó a 3 de una sola pasada, mientras lanzaba su lanza de nuevo hacía los demás, dándole tiempo a sus amigos de luchar con los que estaban en tierra y Silver, sin que se dieran cuenta, tomó la esmeralda, sintiendo una fuerza crecer dentro de el, mientras escuchaba las siguientes palabras:

_-el portador de la fortaleza ha sido activado._

De inmediato tuvo que agachar la cabeza, ya que Rouge se desplomó en el suelo, siendo lanzada por uno de los vampiros, Tails les lanzó un artefacto que los hizo retroceder, mientras ayudaba a Rouge, Shadow y Sunny, por el contrario, se enfrentaban a varios a la vez, espalda con espalda, cuidando que no se les acercaran demasiado.

Silver vio que necesitaban ayuda, asi que, en un movimiento certero, les lanzó la esmeralda, siendo atrapada por Sunny, quien de inmediato se deshizo de los 7 que estaban rodeándola, asi como de los 18 del lado de Shadow, y de inmediato sacó las 3 gemas que ya tenían, uniendo la gris junto a las demás, causando que brillaran intensamente.

-cuidado Sunny-le dijo Shadow, preocupado

-¡MEDIUM CHAOS!-alzando las 4 esmeraldas.

Inmediatamente de las esmeraldas salió una luz que causo que los vampiros quedaran ciegos momentáneamente, lo que les permitió derrotarlos, mientras veían que a Sunny le salían unas alas pequeñas en su espalda, maravillados.

Los vampiros que habían quedado heridos se le quedaron viendo, para después, al mismo tiempo que descendía al suelo, se arrodillaban ante ella, para sorpresa de Tails, Silver, Shadow y Rouge.

-Te saludamos, Amelia Colar-a coro

-ya me conocen?-sorprendida.

-por supuesto, White vivía antes aquí, antes de irse al ARK-dijeron, confusos.

Al escuchar aquello, jadearon, ahora si que verdaderamente impactados, no tenían ni idea de eso, por lo que los vampiros procedieron a decirles que White había sido una vampira, solo que ella no quería serlo, asi que se inyectó una droga que anulo sus poderes y su inmortalidad, cuando fue al ARK, lo hizo para poder concebir, ya que ella era estéril.

Escucharon con atención, mientras los vampiros erizos los animaban a acercarse más, algo que los ponía nerviosos, pero que terminaron haciendo, mientras el líder, de nombre Ignotus, ponía una mano en el vientre de Sunny y sonreía, diciendo.

-bendita la niña que nacerá de tus entrañas, especial será-sonriéndole

-gracias Ignotus-le contesto, acercándose a Shadow.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Equipo 1

Ya habían llegado hasta las ruinas, en donde también habían encontrado una gema, esta vez, de color azul, la cual respondió cuando Sonic la tocó, luego, el se la guardó en el bolsillo, cuidando que no se le cayera o se la pudieran robar en un descuido, nunca se sabía, eso era muy cierto.

Nataly estaba atenta a todos sus movimientos, sin saber que Blaise y Cream la vigilaban estrechamente, aunque si lo sospechaba.

Caminaron hasta el final de las ruinas, en donde se encontraron un grupo de animales que les costó vencer, pero al final lo lograron, eso si, no sin cierto esfuerzo, Amy trataba de que Sonic se fijara en ella, pero en su lugar el prestaba atención a Nataly, cosa que la ponía celosa.

-vengan, debemos ir con los demás-los animó Sonic.

-te seguimos-contestaron, exhaustos.

Se detuvieron hasta llegar a donde estaban los demás, al inicio de la entrada que llevaba a donde los vampiros erizos relataban la historia, propusieron que se quedaran afuera mientras dos de ellos iban a avisar que ya estaba la otra gema, resultando Blaise y Cream las escogidas.

Sonic les entregó con cuidado la esmeralda, y le pidió a Amy, en secreto, que en cuanto entraran fuera ella la que la llevara, sin que Nataly lo viera, se le hizo raro, pero obedeció.

De inmediato las tres se pusieron en marcha, siendo seguidas por Nataly, quien estaba preparando en ese momento con unas esposas y equipo a prueba de fuego.

En cuanto doblaron la esquina y Amy recibió la esmeralda y se escondió, Nataly atacó en ese momento a ambas, sin darles tiempo a moverse, defenderse o pedir ayuda, en cuanto las tuvo amarradas e inconscientes le mandó un mensaje a Mark, diciéndole que preparara las celdas, tenía nuevas prisioneras, agarrando una mini nave y subiéndolas, se marchó, sin reparar en Amy, quien, asustada, corrió de inmediato a avisarles a Sonic y demás, corriendo todos al interior del templo y encontrándose con los vampiros y los demás.

-que ocurre Amy?-preguntó Sunny

-Nataly secuestró a Blaise y Cream-aun en estado de Shock

continuará...

que tal?, bueno, no?, comenten plis y denme sugerencias, hasta mañana o pasado mañana!


	7. Chapter 7: algunos recuerdos

**perdón, esque se reinicio mi computadora y se me borro, lo tuve que volver a hacer, perdón, si? *carita de pena*, pero descuiden, hare mi mejor esfuerzo para que quede super hello XD ya perdón, ok, aquí les va, disfrútenlo!**

**Lean!**

**Capítulo 7: algunos recuerdos**

_-Nataly secuestró a Cream y a Blaise-aun en shock_

Eso fue lo primero que escucharon, luego de que consiguieron calmar a Amy y que se sentara, en calma, pidiéndole que les contara la razón de porque la cual estaba tan alterada. Silver y Tails estaban destrozados, no lo podían creer, simplemente.

Ignotus les ayudó a que les dijera con todos los detalles que pudo, mientras que después de cierto tiempo Amy les dijo detalles que no había podido antes, detallando el hecho de que Nataly parecía estar hablando con alguien antes de llevárselas.

-entonces habló tal vez con un fantasma-dijo Sunny

-como estas tan segura?-preguntó Silver

-soy vampiro, podemos hacer eso-poniendo una mano en su vientre.

-ah, ok, hablas con alguien en especifico?-Tails esta vez

-si, con mi madre-sintiéndose triste.

Como Shadow no quería verla asi de triste, propuso que dieran un paseo por las ruinas, para tratar de pensar en como rescatarlas, desde saber en donde estaban hasta como hacer que Nataly cooperara con ellos, nada fácil. Silver y Tails, aun deprimidos, se negaron, pero Sonic, apoyado por Amy si decidió ir, encantando a los vampiros.

Les fue contando, Ignotus, acerca de como es que habían sido construidas, quien lo hizo y los que antes habían vivido allí, sorprendiendo a todos y olvidándose un momento de lo que acababa de pasar, pero solo por un momento.

Rouge iba bromeando con Knuckles, haciendo que este se pusiera nervioso, mientras Sonic iba relatándole a Amy lo que sentía por Nataly y que quería ayudarla, pero que no sabía lo que haría si tenían que matarla, cosa que a Amy le traía sin cuidado, pero no dijo, por amor a Sonic, quien le agradeció el apoyo, sin notar su mirada y sus gestos nada amigables.

Shadow iba sujeto de la mano de Sunny, con una mano en su vientre de 4 meses y ansioso por ser padre, sentimiento que Sunny compartía totalmente con el, escuchando totalmente acerca de la historia, quería saber todo acerca de la vida de su madre y su pasado, era fundamental para poder derrotar a Nataly y a los GUN.

-bueno, aquí los dejo, me tengo que ir-dijo Ignotus.

-pero a donde vas?-preguntó Rouge

-debo ir con mi familia: esposa y 2 hijas-sonriendo y echando a volar.

-bueno, como quieras, déjanos aquí tirados-le gritó Amy, frustrada.

Como se quedaron cerca del inicio se regresaron despacio, ahora sin saber realmente por donde comenzar, literalmente estaban en un círculo sin salida. Silver y Tails ya estaban aparentemente dormidos, asi que cuidaron mucho el no hacer ruido, y cenaron en silencio, de vez en cuando charlando sobre el caso.

Knuckles se fue a dormir, ya que no soportaba a Rouge, haciendo que ella le siguiera hasta su tienda, discutiendo un rato, pero después dejo de oírse nada, por lo que, o estaban dormidos o estaban haciendo cosas que ni Amy ni Sonic deseaban imaginarse, distrayéndose de esos pensamientos comiendo en silencio absoluto, algo incómodo la verdad.

Después de un rato, Amy dijo que se iba a dormir, estaba agotada y aun algo traumada por lo del doble secuestro, despidiéndose de todos con un abrazo, con Sunny, acariciando su vientre, deseando poder ser la madrina por lo menos. Y además despidiéndose de Sonic con un beso en la mejilla, bastante cerca de su boca.

-bueno-dijo Sonic, cuando se hubo ido-que pasara ahora?

-debemos encontrar las dos esmeraldas faltantes-dijo Sunny, comiendo un poco más.

-como si fuera tan fácil-murmuró Sonic-Nataly no nos dejara.

Sunny, contrariada porque Sonic estuviera pensando solamente en eso de Nataly y confundiendo a Amy con ella, le dio la espalda y se levantó un momento, anunciando que iría a dar una vuelta, sonriéndole con confianza a Shadow cuando este, preocupado, le sujetó la mano y le dijo que quería ir con ella, diciéndole que estaría bien y que no tardaría mucho.

Shadow la vio marcharse, con cierta ansiedad, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se sentaba al lado de Sonic, abrazándolo y dándole su apoyo por lo que estaba pasando, sabiendo que esto lo afectaba tanto como a Silver y Tails. Pero le contó que, de lo poco que había logrado recuperar en ese mes que estuvo lejos de Sunny, que también el fue traicionado, pero contó con el apoyo de una niña llamada María y con el de White, madre de Sunny.

-agh, pero no es lo mismo Shadow-se quejó, levantándose para dormir.

-bueno, tu dirás, voy contigo-cogiendo su capa.

-y que hay de Sunny, no vas con ella?-le preguntó, extrañado.

-confío en ella, además, solo dormiré un rato-llendo a su tienda.

-bueno, como quieras-le dijo Sonic, acompañándolo esta vez.

En tanto estos dos erizos, uno de ellos vampiro inmortal, dormían, Sunny, con una mano sobre su vientre, se encontraba en un montículo de tierra, observando tranquilamente la ciudad donde los vampiros dormían, pensando en como debió ser la vida de su madre y lo que debió de pasar para que Nataly tuviera un odio hacia ella, la verdad es que no lo lograba entender.

Bajó de allí y, haciendo uso de sus alas, se dirigió hasta donde estaba el campamento, cerca, pero no tanto, quería estarlo, por si necesitaba algo o requería ayuda. La verdad es que aparentaba ser fría y calculadora, serena, pero la verdad es que por dentro estaba rabiosa, furiosa y con ganas de matar a Nataly porque ella no tenía la culpa de lo que le hizo su madre a ella o a la suya.

_-deja que te muestre lo que paso, hija mía-escuchó en su mente._

Con cierta sorpresa y algo de terror, sintió que caía suavemente al suelo, mientras en su cabeza comenzaban a formarse varias imágenes, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de la vida de su madre, desde su nacimiento, hasta el momento en el que tuvo que marcharse al ARK, principalmente ese fue el que se detuvo, para poder apreciarlo mejor.

_Flashback..._

_-ya te dije que no es seguro para ti-White, furiosa._

_-lo se, pero eres mi amiga White, le respondió Mina_

_-Bueno, pero solo de visita, luego te vas-le dijo, derrotada._

_De inmediato Mina se puso feliz y corrió a por Nataly, una bebé de apenas unos 2 meses, la cual sonreía y chupaba una mamila, sin saber lo que pasaba en el mundo. White los contempló un rato, con algo de tristeza y nostalgia, pero se recuperó rápidamente, ya que si el trato funcionaba, ella tendría su propio bebé y regresaría por Mina, para siempre._

_-bueno, de que trata esto?-después de darle mamila_

_-daré a luz para darle compañía a Shadow-dijo White, emocionada_

_-la perfecta forma de vida?!-asombrada al máximo._

_-si, asi es-le dijo, feliz por su entusiasmo._

_Cogió todas sus cosas y las empacó en una maleta, misma que luego dejó a la entrada de la ciudad, luego volvió a donde estaba Mina y se ofreció a llevarla un rato por la ciudad, para contarle exactamente de que trataba todo y de como iba a ser todo, específicamente le conto de los GUN y del peligro en el que se exponía, por eso no quería llevarla._

_Le dijo de lo que eran capaces y luego de que tenía miedo de que si iba con ella, le dieran el visto malo y se fijaran en su hija, ya que a veces les gustaba experimentar para convertir a los erizos en armas de matar, algo que ella temía que les pasara a ambas si se descuidaban._

_-lo se, por eso quiero ir, tu igual estas en peligro-le respondió Mina_

_-no, no las voy a arriesgar, entiéndeme!-White, casi al borde del nerviosismo._

_-tanto te importamos?-le preguntó, llorando._

_-si, por supuesto que si!-le gritó, también llorando._

_Mina, al escuchar el tono de voz de White, se paralizó un momento, para después, con algo de ternura y aun con Nataly en brazos, acercarse lentamente, y darle un abrazo, provocando que las dos lloraran y Nataly, sintiéndose acorralada, se quejó un poco, haciendo que se separaran y White, con el permiso de Mina, la cargara, susurrándole palabras bonitas y meciéndola._

_-le agradas White-le dijo con cariño, viéndolas a ambas._

_-lo se, por eso me cae bien-haciéndole cariños a Nataly._

_-bueno, me voy, te veré después-le dijo, dándole a Nataly y dándoles un abrazo fuerte y cogiendo sus maletas-descuida, vendré por ti-despidiéndose con la mano._

_fin del flashback..._

En cuanto las imágenes se detuvieron, de inmediato comenzaron otras: cuando llegó al ARK, cuando hizo el trato, cuando conoció a Shadow, cuando se embarazo y finalmente, su nacimiento de ella, todo esto y después terminaron, dándose cuenta de que estaba tirada en el suelo y que ya era de día, acaso se pasó toda la noche en eso?.

No importaba, debía despertar a todos, tenía algo que compartirles que ya sabía un poco de lo que paso, aunque no lo sabía todo y aun tenía algunas dudas respecto a lo que originó el odio y después la venganza. No perdió tiempo y se dirigió al campamento, despertando a todos con nada de sutileza y causando que estuvieran algo desorientados y confusos.

Rouge, Amy y Silver eran los que estaban más como desorientados, casi que tropezándose con otros y cayendo al suelo, mientras que Tails voló simplemente hasta el campamento, ayudando a Shadow y Sonic tratando de no cerrar los ojos, todos estaban algo furiosos porque era apenas el amanecer y apenas y habían dormido bien.

-espero que valga la pena Sunny-dijo Amy, enfurruñada.

-claro que si, descubrí algo sobre Nataly que nos puede servir-sonando entusiasmada.

-en serio?, y que es?-preguntó Shadow.

De modo que procedió a contarles lo que había visto, absolutamente todo, dejándolos a todos boquiabiertos y sorprendidos, no se esperaban que White y Mina fueran las amigas inseparables y que por un malentendido todo se fuera al drenaje, especialmente de que Sunny fue principalmente para crear una pareja para Shadow, pero que casi no sirvió por la intervención de los GUN, era increíble como le devolvieron sus poderes a Sunny, porque lo harían?.

-tal vez para que trabajaras para ellos-sugirió Tails

-puede ser Tails, eso es lo preocupante, y mi bebé?-poniendo una mano en su vientre.

-no dejaré que te lastimen amor-gruño Shadow, protectoramente.

-gracias amor, ahora que?-viéndolos a todos.

-ni idea, la verdad-dijo Silver

-no sean asi chicos-los regaño Rouge.

De modo que levantaron sus cosas y las acomodaron, después se levantaron ellos para poder dar un paseo, necesitaban aclarar sus ideas, ya que debían pensar con cuidado lo que iban a hacer a continuación, era algo muy delicado y la vida de dos de sus amigas dependía de ello.

Los dos vampiros cuidaban de las esmeraldas y sujetaban sus lanzas, alertas por si los GUN aparecían, mientras entre los demás iban viendo todos los datos que ya tenían pero les faltaban cosas, asi que no podían hacer gran cosa, excepto en pensar en las esmeraldas y que debían de estar cerca de allí, o sino Nataly no se habría ido y secuestrado a Blaise y a Cream, las cuales probablemente debían de estar sufriendo muchísimo en donde sea.

Estaban tan distraídos, que no se dieron cuenta de cuando miles de hombres armados, todos con el uniforme de los GUN, los acorralaban, sin darles chance de salir, mientras otros rodeaban a la comunidad vampiro y amenazaba con matarlos si se movían o intentaban escapar.

Rouge, junto con Amy y Silver, se encargaron de derrotar a la mayoría, junto a Tails y Sonic, mientras Shadow, Sunny y Knuckles se quedaban a pelear para que se fueran, era obvio que venían por Sunny y las esmeraldas, y no se los iban a permitir, eso jamás.

-¡MEDIUM CHAOS!-gritó Sunny, usando las esmeraldas.

-cuidado!-gritaron los soldados, en vano.

-vamos Sunny, puedes hacerlo!-la alentó Shadow.

Knuckles había enfrentado a la mayoría, pero lo habían herido, no podía hacer nada para detenerlos ahora, Rouge lo sacó de allí, ya que la batalla aun procedía, era peligroso permanecer allí. Sunny, se quedó un poco débil después de usar las esmeraldas, asi que se retiró de allí, tras darle las esmeraldas a Shadow, no quería arriesgar al bebé.

Shadow, como era el único que quedaba, se esforzó por dar una buena pelea, a la altura de los GUN, usando ataques combinados y usando igual la magia, pero no servía de nada, lo estaban acorralando, sin darle chance de huir. Uno de ellos, acercándose mucho, le dio en el brazo con un cuchillo y le disparó en el hombro con un arma.

Rugió de dolor, pero usó todas sus fuerzas para sacar las esmeraldas, y, con algo de dolor, gritó:

-¡PORTENTUS CHAOS!

De inmediato, todos los que quedaban quedaron destruidos y muertos, mientras que de su espalda salían unas alas negras, de igual tamaño que las de Sunny, medianas, pero lo suficientemente potentes para alzar el vuelo a grandes alturas.

Los demás lo veían asombrados, pero Sunny era la única que lo veía de manera orgullosa, dándole un beso en los labios y un abrazo, llendo con los demás, quienes ahora veían una esperanza y una salida del problema, reuniendo las cosas y trazando nuevos mapas, necesitarían todo si iban a buscar las esmeraldas faltantes.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Mientras, en una especie de cárcel en las nubes, donde nadie se le ocurriría buscar por lo alto y porque ni siquiera salían en el mapa, se encontraban Blaise y Cream, ambas muy lastimadas y heridas, además de asustadas, no sabían si saldrían vivas de allí.

Ya desde hacía varias horas que Nataly las había dejado, después de torturarlas con diversos aparatos y tratando de encontrar quien tenía las esmeraldas y lo que sabían del bebé de Sunny.

Por supuesto que no había estado nada contenta y descargó toda su furia sobre ellas resultando en Cream con un brazo roto y Blaise con quemaduras de tercer grado en su cuerpo, aun asi resistieron y mantuvieron la boca cerrada, por respeto a Sunny y a sus amigos, ya solo les faltaban 2 esmeraldas y confiaban en que las iban a encontrar, tenían fe en ellos.

-pero no sabemos como están-dijo Cream, adolorida.

-lo se, debemos tener fe-le respondió Blaise

-solo que su bebé este bien, eso quiero-dijo Cream, suspirando pesadamente.

-igual yo Cream, Nataly simplemente no entiende-dijo, enojada.

Ninguna de las dos notó la mirada de enojo y veganza e una invisible Nataly, quien charló un rato con Mina, antes de salir de allí, dispuesta a vigilarles y a lastimar a Sunny por lo que su madre les había echo a ambas.

continuará...


	8. Chapter 8: nacimiento y ataque

**hola, ha pasado mucho, verdad?, bueno, no los aburro y prosigo con esto, de seguro deben de estar en ascuas por lo que sigue verdad?, bueno les daré una pista: em... Wh..., Na... Ex..., se da una idea o todavía no?, je, bueno, pronto lo sabrán.**

**Disfruten!**

**Sunny: y no olviden dejar comentarios.**

**Shadow: además de que disfruten y denle una oportunidad.**

**Capítulo 8: nacimiento y ataque.**

Ya habían pasado 4 meses desde que Blaise y Cream habían sido secuestradas, no sabían nada de ellas, asi como de Nataly o de los GUN, ni rastro, como si se hubieran esfumado en el aire, o se los hubiera tragado la tierra, algo nada probable.

Shadow y Sunny estaban ansiosos porque el momento en el que serían padres estaba cada vez más cerca, y los demás compartían su alegría, se encontraban en la nave, ya no podían quedarse con los vampiros, aun con el dolor de dejarlos, ya que eran lo más parecido a una familia que todos pudieron tener, y lo añoraban.

Silver, Knuckles, Rouge y Tails entrenaban más duro, pero Amy no lo hacía, ya que decía que con su martillo ya tenía bastante, además de que si entrenaba solo le recordaba a lo que habían pasado y no quería ponerse a llorar de nuevo, lo odiaba.

-como vamos chicos?-entrando Sunny por la puerta.

-bien, y ru que tal?-preguntó Silver.

-bien, Shadow es el que ya no aguanta-dijo, entre risas.

-ja, ja, no me lo imagino asi-dijeron todos, riéndose fuertemente.

En ese momento fue que Shadow entró, con ojeras bajo los ojos, era claro que no había podido dormir por una razón, asi que en cuanto lo vieron entrar dejaron de reírse y en su lugar lo invitaron a sentarse con ellos y entrenar, pero estaba algo cansado, asi que declino la oferta y se fue a descansar, sonriéndole a Sunny un poco.

Silver le preguntó a Sunny lo que había pasado y ella les explicó que se había pasado toda la noche volando para ejercitar sus nuevas alas, Rouge entendía el sentimiento, asi que se lanzó a una plática acerca de como era volar por primera vez, aburriendo un poco a Amy pero a los demás interesándolos enormemente.

Sunny sonrió al escuchar como Rouge les contaba su experiencia, gimiendo un poco cuando sintió como su bebé pateaba fuertemente, para después tranquilizar a sus amigos, diciéndoles que no era momento del parto, no aun, pero si llendo por algo de comida, seguía con antojos, sin darse cuenta de la risa divertida de los demás ante esto.

Luego salió un rato a refrescarse, sacando las esmeraldas y contemplándolas, eran realmente esplendidas, especialmente los colores: azul, gris, negro, blanco y violeta, solo les faltaban la rosa y la amarilla, las volvió a guardar y después conjuró una imagen de Blaise y Cream, soltando unas lágrimas al ver el estado en el que se encontraban, estaban realmente mal.

-oye, estas bien?-escuchó a sus espaldas.

-ay!, este si, porque?-sobresaltándose.

-bueno, lloraste y te noto tensa-le respondió Amy.

-agh, bueno, ven, te contaré algo-indicándole que se sentara a su lado.

Por lo que, curiosa, se sentó a su lado, escuchando atentamente como estaba ya muy frustrada y nerviosa, además de enojada, por que sabía en donde estaban Cream y Blaise pero era arriesgado ir por ellas, el bebé ya iba a nacer y tenía miedo de que Nataly o los GUN lo fueran a lastimar, no sabía que hacer con todo eso, estresaba mucho.

Rouge y Knuckles, silenciosamente, junto a Tails, decidieron, ya que las veían desde ahí, que lo mejor era irse a darles un poco de espacio, por lo que se levantaron y sigilosamente fueron cada quien a su cuarto, bueno, Rouge y Knuclkes se fueron juntos, cosa extraña, pero al menos no peleaban, mientras que Tails se fue solo, junto a Sonic, pero Silver se quedó en su lugar, sintiendo que Shadow regresaba, luego de una hora y se ponía a hablar con el.

-que paso?-le preguntó a Silver.

-se fueron a sus cuartos, querían darles privacidad-señalando a Amy y a Sunny.

-ah, y que más?-acomodándose con sus alas.

-bueno, déjame ver...-pensando durante un rato-ah si!, que ya casi eres padre-riendo un poco.

-oye!, dijo, fingiendo enojo y pegándole suavemente.

Silver rio y luego se dispuso con Shadow para que pelearan un poco y mejorara sus habilidades psíquicas, mientras que el mejorara sus habilidades de vampiro, además de sus alas, ya que iban a ser de vital importancia en una batalla, mientras Amy y Sunny platicaban y Sunny le enseñaba la manera de usar su magia y como es que funcionaban las esmeraldas, fascinándola por completo.

Los 4 fueron, de dos en dos, por su lado, mostrando sus habilidades y planeando todo para cuando llegara el momento de la batalla final, transmitiendo su conocimiento y desahogándose sobre lo que más temían y de que tal vez esto termine en tragedia, aunque no sabían si para ellos o para el lado contrario del bando, o sea, para Nataly.

Luego de un rato Silver se canso y abandonó la lucha, llendo a su cuarto, alegando que necesitaba descansar y que mejor siguiera el solo o que se uniera a las demás, en realidad si tenía sueño, pero también iba a llorar en silencio por la ausencia de Blaise, precisamente ese día pero hace 4 meses es que fue secuestrada y temía que ya no estuviera viva.

-entones...que más?-después de un rato Amy

-ni idea, pero me siento como una ballena-se quejó Sunny, enfurruñada.

-bueno, pero falta poco-la tranquilizaron Amy y Shadow.

-menos mal-se dijo Sunny, impaciente

Como Sunny se impacientaba más entre los dos erizos, uno vampiro, la convencieron de ir a dar un paseo, para que se relajara y no pensara en esas cosas malas, asi que se levantaron y se fueron a caminar por todas las habitaciones y demás cuartos que tenía la nave, conversando de vez en cuando y haciendo dibujos o adivinanzas, y además dedicándose a planear el bautizo y la boda para cuando todo terminara.

Cruzaron por el laboratorio, y luego de eso se encontraban tan distraídos de que no se dieron cuenta del momento en el que a Sunny se le rompió la fuente, pero sucedió cuando se detuvo y empezó a temblar, anunciando que ya venía el bebé en camino.

Amy, veloz como pudo fue directo a donde estaban los demás, mientras Shadow la recostaba en una cama que había allí cerca(guau, no entro en shock XD), y empezó a darle ánimos, mientras que le sostenía la mano y Sunny pujaba, gritando de dolor, enseñando los colmillos y batiendo desesperadamente las alas, pero tratando de calmarse y seguir las indicaciones de Shadow.

De un momento al otro llegaron Rouge, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Sonic y Amy, quienes se pusieron a ver que podían hacer y Sunny pujaba más fuerte y le daban ánimos.

-vamos mi amor, ya casi tu puedes-le animaba Shadow.

-ahhh!, l..lo se, e...eso h...hago-trató de decir entre jadeos.

-descuida, saldrá bien-le dijo Amy

-animo Sunny!-le dijeron Rouge, Silver y Sonic.

Sunny, sintiéndose algo débil, siguió pujando, sintiendo como su bebé luchaba por salir y queriendo ver el mundo, en ese momento fue que recordó cuando su madre le dio a luz, fue exactamente igual, asi que debía calmarse y seguir pujando, mientras apretaba la mano de su novio y futuro esposo Shadow y escuchaba los demás ánimos de sus amigos.

Finalmente, después de mucho trabajo y esfuerzo, escuchó como nacía el llanto de una fuerte y saludable bebé vampira, Shadow fue quien la baño y la arropó, para después dársela a su novia y que los demás se acercaran a su alrededor para mirar y dedicarle felicitaciones, viendo como arrullaba a la niña y luego le daba leche, preguntándole su nombre.

-bueno, se que es complicado, pero hemos decidido ponerle Sonia Blaise Colar-dijo, tímidamente.

-es genial, gracias S...Amelia-dijeron Sonic y Silver, llorosos y alegres.

-es preciosa amor-le dijo Shadow, emocionado.

-gracias, a todos, por estar conmigo-contemplándolos al mismo tiempo.

Le dieron las gracias y le dijeron que no había problema, viendo como Sonia se chupaba la manita y cerraba los ojos, agitando levemente sus alas y enseñando sus dientes en un bostezo, Sunny se sintió feliz y se la acercó más a su cuerpo, permitiéndose soltar una lágrima de felicidad, sintiendo como Shadow la tomaba y la cargaba, recibiendo instrucciones de Rouge.

Se la regresó después de un momento, sonriéndole y dándole un beso largo en los labios, recibiendo una ovación de parte de los demás, sorprendiéndose un poco cuando sobre sus cabezas aparecieron las dos esmeraldas que les faltaban, para después sobresaltarse cuando de repente recibieron una explosión, viendo como de la nube de polvo, aparecía Nataly, con una lanza y sus colmillos a la vista, estaba muy furiosa, se le notaba a la vista.

-vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí-dijo, mirando a la bebé-de no ser por ti Sunny esa bebé pudo ser mía, entrégamela-dijo, extendiendo la mano

-jamás!-apretándola contra su pecho.

-como?. bueno, entonces será de la manera difícil-dijo, sacando la lanza y comenzando a murmurar un hechizo complicado.

-vete, toma a Sonia y vete Amelia-le dijo Shadow, tomando las 7 esmeraldas.

-pero... trató de decir.

-nada!, nosotros te cubriremos-le dijo Shadow, tu pelea aun no llega-besándola fuerte.

-ok, cuídense mucho-tomándola y volando lejos de allí.

Nataly trató de seguirla, pero fue bloqueada por Shadow y Sonic, quienes la atacaron con todo lo que tenían, luego de los demás, quienes querían evitar a toda costa que se le acercara a Sunny y a Sonia, no podían permitirlo, ya que seguramente la querría matar o en el peor de los casos convertirla en una malvada eriza vampira, como lo había sido su madre, Mina.

De pronto los GUN entraron y acorralaron a Sunny, mientras se le acercaban y trataban de quitarle a Sonia, pero luchó con todas sus fuerzas y los alejó lo suficiente para emplear su lanza y salir volando de nuevo, no sabía que hacer, pero algo le decía que regresara al lugar de la batalla, algo imprudente pero debía intentarlo, por el bien de todos.

En cuanto llegó vio como casi todos estaban derrotados, solo Shadow quedaba de pie, tratando de quedarse de pie, mientras se defendía y atacaba al mismo tiempo, pero Nataly era muy veloz y apenas y le daba oportunidad de defenderse, al contrario que a ella que lo causaba demasiado despacio, asi le daba el tiempo suficiente para poder atacar pero no ser atacada al mismo tiempo y no con la misma rapidez, por lo que estaba en clara desventaja.

En determinado momento aprovechando que Shadow se distrajo con una finta que le lanzó a su izquierda, Nataly le apuñalo en el brazo, casi cortándoselo de un tajo, al ver que fallo, estuvo dispuesta a terminar el trabajo, pero de repente Sunny, aun cargando a Sonia, se interpuso en su camino, impidiéndole acercarse a el, causándole enojo y sorpresa.

-ahora que Sunny?-le preguntó, frustrada.

-deja en paz a mi futuro marido-le dijo, furiosa.

-ah, conque marido, no por mucho-acercándose más a ella.

-atrás Natalia-le dijo, con voz diferente

-White?-dijo, aterrorizada.

-si, deja en paz a mi hija, mi nuero y mi nieta-dijo, sosteniendo las esmeraldas.

-no te atreverías-dijo, casi al borde del pánico.

-ah no?, ¡CONTROL CHAOS!-alzándolas son una mano.

De inmediato las 7 esmeraldas empezaron a brillar, causando que a Nataly se le cayera su arma, gritando de dolor, y poniéndose en posición fetal, mientras que a White, estando en el cuerpo de Sunny, causando que sus alas se volvieran grandes, asi como las de Shadow y sanando sus heridas, mientras Sonia gritaba de alegría y después se quedaba en silencio, también sanando a los demás, dejándolos solo en un estado como de dormir.

Nataly se sintió desvanecer, asi que cerró los ojos mientras White la teletransportaba hasta la cárcel, y luego ponía a Sonia con su padre, el cual ya había despertado un poco y había puesto a los demás en camas para que pudieran dormir bien.

La cargó y le dio las gracias a White, abrazándola y notando su vestido manchado de sangre, además de las heridas que le dejaron al momento de morir, le dio una triste mirada, mientras ella, con ternura y compasión, le devolvía todos sus recuerdos, más dejaba los de su hija para después, y empezar a brillar, dejando el cuerpo de Sunny, quien se tambaleó y cayó, antes de ser atrapada por Shadow, colocándola junto a Sonia, quien se acurrucó junto a su madre y cerró los ojos.

_-se avecina lo peor Shadow, cuídalas y ayúdalas-escuchó en su cabeza._

_-pero, y si no lo estoy?-preguntó, asustado._

_-lo estas, ya sabes quien eres, dolo falta ella, lo debe saber sola-le dijo, suavemente._

_-en eso tienes razón White, cuídate, volveré a verte?_

_-igualmente, y si, lo haré-despidiéndose de el._

_continuará..._


	9. Chapter 9: final

**que tal!, es el penúltimo capitulo, será la batalla y un relato cortito de lo que les paso y como vivieron una tragedia inesperada, espero les guste, comenten.**

**Disfruten!**

(POV de Sonia)

Yo ya tenía tan solo 6 años a pesar de haber pasado seis semanas desde mi nacimiento, al principio mis padres se preocuparon por el inusual crecimiento en mi, por lo que consultaron varios libros y demás, hasta incluso fueron a preguntarle a Egman!.

Pero bueno, ese no es el caso, el caso es que descubrieron que era debido a que la mitad de mis genes eran mortales mientras que la otra mitad eran inmortales, y que cuando cumpliera la edad de 16 detendría mi crecimiento y sería toda una eriza vampiro, lo cual me emocionó y también a Sonic, ni idea de porque, aunque varias veces lo había pillado mirándome.

Un día nos llegaron los restos de Cream y a una Blaise al borde de ella, Silver procedió a curarla y Tails, con mucho dolor, la enterró en el jardín que había en la nave, con lágrimas en los ojos, fue un día en el que nadie dijo una sola palabra más que para despedirse o decir consuelos a Tails, quien solo los agradecía con la mirada antes de volver a su estado depresivo.

Lo curioso es que en todo este tiempo Nataly no dio señales de vida, lo cual era muy preocupante, porque podía ser señal de que tramaba algo muy, pero muy grande, mi abuela, White se me apareció varias veces, diciéndome cosas interesantes y advirtiéndome acerca del gran peligro que se acercaba, me pareció en una ocasión que se veía más triste que de costumbre, pero jamás me dijo nada.

Investigué más acerca de lo que eran los poderes de vampiro y con sorpresa vi que cuando era en gran necesidad y cuando uno de los suyos peligraba, podían llegar a practicar la reencarnación, cosa que debía ser con un niño o bebé presente, asi, si reencarnaba correctamente lo haría en el cuerpo de ese infante y podría vivir una nueva vida, aunque ya no como antes.

Lo que también había heredado de mi padre, sorprendentemente fue la capacidad de hablar con cualquier forma de vida, y de saber, o mejor dicho, intuir, lo que iba a pasar, incluso las decisiones que hacían los demás, y me alegré mucho por eso, ya que cuando se lo dije a mi madre, ella me contestó con una sonrisa que era la primera en tener tales poderes, los cuales habían sido de su madre.

Empecé a disfrutar de las fiestas de cumpleaños, incluso de los regalos y cuando llegó el cumpleaños número 14, yo ya parecía de más edad, mis púas se habían desarrollado, asi como mi cuerpo, dándome un aspecto idéntico al de mi madre, y al de Nataly, ay, como quisiera que se diera cuenta de su error y volviera a nuestro bando, si es que alguna vez estuvo en el pasado.

Mi arma preferida era el hacha, ya que con ella con solo emplear poca fuerza podía cortar cualquier cosa por muy dura que fuera, a veces incluso entrenamos en conjunto, con mucho brío, ya que en cualquier momento podía venir Nataly o Mina en su cuerpo, lo cual era lo mismo, y era mejor que TODOS estuviéramos preparados, aunque a veces usaba el martillo que le perteneció a Amy, si, leyeron bien: perteneció.

Se me olvidó contarles, pero cuando llegaron los cuerpos de Cream y Blaise, poco después, mientras todos dormíamos Amy fue atacada y asesinada por un vampiro que estaba siendo controlado por Mina, en el cuerpo de Nataly, igualmente todos lloramos su muerte.

Un día, de repente fue que me di cuenta de que algo estaba a punto de cambiar cuando mi madre entró a mi cuarto y se sentó con algo de angustia.

-que ocurre mamá?-preocupada

-tuve un sueño espantoso-llorando un poco.

-¿lo sabe papá?-le pregunté, mirando a todos lados.

-no, no quiero preocuparlo-sollozando.

Calmé a mamá como pude, pero me detuve cuando abrieron la puerta y nos dijeron que Nataly ya estaba aquí, con un ejército de vampiros, genial.

-cuantos son?-le preguntó a Silver

-como 100 o más-encogiéndose se hombros.

-debemos prepararnos-dijo Blaise, a su lado.

Corrí de inmediato hasta mi cuarto, de donde saqué el martillo y el hacha y me fui a reunir con los demás justo a tiempo para oir el plan, me enfurecí un poco cuando me dijeron que querían que me quedara, adivinen quienes? R: Shadow, mi padre, Sonic, Silver y Blaise.

Pero mi madre los convenció de que era seguro que fuera, además ella misma se había enlistado en una misión pero a los 13 años, claro que a escondidas, pues de lo contrario jamás la hubieran dejado estar, y asi fue como dejaron de poner excusas y formé parte del ejército.

En determinado momento el fantasma de White poseyó a Amelia, para que pudiera luchar y evitar muertes de parte de todos nosotros, especialmente de cierto erizo azul por el cual pude haber desarrollado sentimientos románticos, pero que no podían llegar a más porque aun seguía amando a Nat, ahora entiendo como se sentía Amy.

La batalla sorpresivamente se tornó sangrienta y bastante difícil, tuvimos que matar a inmensos vampiros, varios de ellos parientes lejanos de mi madre y por tanto, míos.

Me enorgullece decir que fui yo quien mató a 34 de los 100, dejando el resto a los demás, quienes parecía que no tenían ningún problema en sus batallas independientes.

Blaise y Tails peleaban juntos, lejos de allí peleaba Silver con Ignotus, Shadow con unos 19 y mi madre, o mejor dicho White derrotaba a 50 mientras se iba acercando más y más a Mina, la cual apartaba a cualquiera que quisiera hacerle daño para irse acercando también a White.

Silver se encargaba de ayudarnos con la protección y unos cuantos ataques combinados y sorpresivos, yo, decidí impresionar a Mina, por lo que, estando como a 16 m de distancia de ella, lancé un dardo que podía matar a un vampiro, y se lo clavé en el costado, soltando un rugido y quitándoselo, arrojándolo al suelo, pero el veneno ya había penetrado en su sistema, estaba hecho.

-crees que podrás derrotarme White?

-asi lo hare Mina!-rugiendo de ira

-eso veras tu!-detonando una bomba escondida.

Apenas me dio tiempo de crear un conjuro que nos protegiera, dejándonos únicamente inconscientes y a todos los vampiros muertos a nuestro alrededor, y solamente Shadow y Amelia seguían en pie, aunque casi me dio un infarto cuando vi que Sonic estaba también de su lado, pero luego miré su cuello y vi que había sido mordido por un vampiro macho, sacando a relucir sus colmillos y enfurecido y traicionado.

-ahora verás Mina-le dijo Sonic, enfurecido

-y que harás?-le dijo, en son de burla.

-hacerte comprender-atacándola y mostrándole recuerdos de su infancia.

Shadow y White sacaron las esmeraldas, y junto conmigo, mientras le mostraba Sonic sus recuerdos, y decían, junto conmigo, las palabras que al fin nos librarían de tanto tormento.

-CONTROL CHAOS!-elevándonos en el aire.

De mi espalda mis alas empezaron a crecer hasta ser del tamaño que mi madre, mis colmillos se desarrollaron y me vi como una vampiresa, mientras mis dos padres cambiaban de igual manera, igual que Sonic, quien después de ver como Mina se destruía, con lagrimas en los ojos, se acercaba a Nataly y la mataba, susurrando una disculpa, terminando asi, esta guerra sin sentido.

Al final Blaise y Silver se casaron y tuvieron una gatita y un erizo, como ellos, volviendo a la dimensión a la que pertenecían, prometiendo visitarnos con frecuencia.

Sonic y yo nos casamos y tuvimos gemelas, mis padres sonriendo y yéndose de viaje por muchas décadas, deseaban tener un tiempo para ellos solos, y los entendía, todos tomamos caminos separados, White, ya por fin cumplido su deseo, se desvaneció, prometiendo verme en sueños, al menos era algo.

-mi nombre, es Sonia Blaise Colar, mis padres son Shadow y Amelia Colar, mi esposo es Sonic y mis hijas son Cream Colar y Lilia Colar, soy una eriza vampiro, y tengo el poder del control chaos¨

FIN


End file.
